Dietro le Gittern
by Jackce
Summary: AU: (Prumano) "Corrió donde él y se arrodilló a su lado. Quiso gritarle que se levantara y que siguiera luchando pero la voz se le atoró en la garganta. Lo sacudió con torpeza. Sintió miedo.Temblando, posó sus dedos con inseguridad en el cuello del mayor, buscando un pulso inexistente. Estaba muerto." De esa manera Lovino Vargas es enviado a prisión, allí conoce a su tormento albin
1. Prólogo

*Advertencia: AU, nombres humanos, fechas actuales, muerte de un personaje, palabrejas que no son para niños buenos.

La pareja en este fic es Prusia x Italia del Sur, un regalo para mi awesome novia~ asdasd ya un año con ella ¡Feliz aniversario, meine liebe!  
Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya. Diálogos en **bold**, pensamientos entre "comillas" y en _itálica_, en _itálica_ **bold** también las palabras dichas en otro idioma.*

* * *

**Dietro le Gittern**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

–**¡Esto es una vil tontería!**

–**¡Cállate!**

Era una tarde gris, con nubes de tamaño considerable cargadas de agua, listas para dejar caer la lluvia. Dos hombres luchaban a gritos en medio de un sendero voluptuoso cercado por arbustos, arboles, pasto y cada tanto con alguna casa que conservaba un aspecto colonial. Aparte de ellos dos no había otra alma.

–**Perdóname, Lovino –**El mayor, que era castaño, con un lunar cerca de sus labios y los ojos de un intrigante violeta, se acomodó las gafas de media luna y le miró con molestia**– Mis asuntos con tu hermano no te incumben.**

–**¿Qué no me incumben? –**Lovino, de cabellos castaño-rojizos y tez ligeramente bronceada, se encontraba estupefacto y efectivamente furioso. Sus ojos de un verde oliva se clavaban como dagas en los violáceos**– ¡Es mi hermano menor de quién estás hablando **_**vaffanculo**_**! ¡Y no voy a soportar que sigas tratándolo de esa forma!**

–**Que lenguaje más vulgar –**Se quejó con un marcado acento austriaco, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz, harto**– Mira, Lovino… –**Le devolvió la mirada**– Me parece que Feliciano ya está lo bastante grandecito como para ayudarse por sí solo –**Respiró de manera sonora, dejando en claro lo desagradable que le era aquel encuentro**– Me queda claro entonces que no tiene ningún problema con la educación que le impongo. A menos que sea tonto, y perdona mis palabras pero eso es bastante probable.**

El ojiverde llegó a tal punto de frustración e indignación que provocó una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa en las cuerdas vocales del germano tras haber desenfundado un arma, una pistola negra**– ¿Educación? ¿Tonto? –**Lovino rió por tanta incredulidad y ofensas. Las manos le temblaban por el coraje, pero aun así lograba mantener el arma apuntando hacia el pecho del austriaco, el cuál se había quedado repentinamente mudo**– Feliciano no es un niño que necesita ser educado a golpes –**Gruñó, satisfecho con el temor del contrario**– Y si lo fuera no es asunto tuyo, Roderich ¡No eres de mi familia! ¡No tienes derecho a tocarle ni un pelo a mi hermano por una estúpida razón como no tener modales! ¡Y mucho menos puedes humillarlo!**

–**Perdiste los cabales –**Sentenció en un susurro audible**– No pienso quedarme aquí ni un segundo más –**Se dio la media vuelta, listo para retirarse.

–**¡Eso, mierda! ¡Lárgate! –**Se sintió victorioso, pero su euforia tuvo que interrumpirse al notar que Roderich no se había movido ni un ápice.

–**No esperes que deje de tratar a tu hermano como el desperdicio de aire que es –**Aquellas palabras dolientes tardaron unos segundos en ser procesadas por el cerebro y corazón de Lovino**– Lo único que ganas, Vargas, es mi lástima… eso, y que voy a tratar de educarte a ti y a tu hermano con más esmero, solo que a tu hermano a escondidas de ti. **_**Danke**_** –**Empezó a andar a paso tranquilo por el sendero, sin preocuparse que el otro estuviera armado. Pues probablemente Lovino jamás le haría nada, él también era un cobarde.

Sin embargo, Lovino Vargas sintió la rabia hervir por toda su sangre. No escuchó una palabra más, no percibió nada más. Era como si de repente estuviera vacío de los sentidos. Todos menos la vista, pues sus ojos seguían mirando, mirándose a sí mismo apuntar a la espalda del austriaco, a sí mismo tirar del gatillo como en cámara lenta pero casi al instante de que el otro hubiera comenzado su retirada. Lo vio caer, pero no escuchó ruido alguno, no sintió nada. La mejor venganza es la que es muda.

Y de pronto un golpe de aire en sus pulmones lo hizo volver en sí ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aguantando la respiración? Miró el cuerpo inerte del austriaco, una mancha escarlata comenzaba a abrazar la espalda del de ojos violetas, coloreando lentamente su abrigo índigo. Lovino no pudo más que perder el aire de nuevo ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Qué puta mierda acababa de hacer?

Corrió donde Roderich Edelstein y se arrodilló a su lado. Quiso gritarle que se levantara y que siguiera luchando pero la voz se le atoró en la garganta. Lo sacudió con torpeza. Sintió miedo. Una nube tronó en los cielos, como si le acusara. Temblando, posó sus dedos con inseguridad en el cuello del mayor, buscando un pulso inexistente. Y entonces se apartó con brusquedad.

Estaba muerto.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01**

* * *

El juicio no había resultado favorable para Lovino Vargas. No había mucho que quisiera escuchar el juez: Una discusión que terminó en un asesinato no planeado. Simplemente no era la primera vez y no sería la última tampoco en que efectuara un juicio para un caso como ese. Si bien asesinar al austriaco nunca había sido la intención de Lovino, sus palabras sinceras y arrepentidas junto con las precisas de su abogado japonés no habían podido contra las lágrimas de la devastada esposa del Edelstein y su eficiente abogado rumano. El juez fue muy claro "Si lo ha hecho una vez, qué nos dice que no lo hará de nuevo" Y después de asegurar aquello y dejar a la tribuna asintiendo, dio un martillazo, finalizando el juicio. El italiano era culpable de homicidio imprudencial, teniendo entonces que cumplir con 15 años en prisión.

Lovino estaba desolado, desde aquel incidente prácticamente no había dicho palabra alguna. No había derramado ni una sola lágrima por sí mismo o el austriaco. Sus ojos solo se habían permitido llorar por su familia, por la expresión en su hermano y su abuelo. Decepción.

Se puso en pie, como si estuviese en automático. Ahora pasaría el resto de su juventud tras las rejas. Aislado de lo que amaba, aislado de la vida. Su mirada vacía se encontró con la del japonés, claramente angustiado por la reacción de su cliente. El abogado, que se llamaba Kiku Honda le colocó una mano tímida en el hombro, tratando de proyectarle algún sentimiento más positivo.

–**En verdad lo siento, Lovino-san –**Se inclinó a modo de disculpa, aunque ambos sabían que se había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance. A continuación empezó a darle una serie de consejos que seguro había aprendido de memoria para circunstancias como esa. Pero el italiano ya no lo estaba escuchando, se había perdido en algún punto de la conversación para mirar a su hermano hecho un mar de lágrimas y a su abuelo con la vista clavada al suelo.

El nipones pareció percatarse de aquello, pues se despidió inclinándose nuevamente a modo oriental y luego estrechando su mano de la manera occidental. Tomó su portafolio y se retiró. Lovino agradeció el buen sexto sentido del asiático, pues hasta entonces su familia se acercó.

–**Ve~ **_**fratello**_**… –**Feliciano hipaba, y apenas estuvo cerca de su hermano se lanzó hacia él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Lovino correspondió de manera ausente, evitaba la mirada de su abuelo Rómulo. El menor se separó rompiendo en llanto de nuevo**– ¡Por favor no te vayas, **_**fratello**_**!**

–**No es decisión mía… –**Murmuró el mayor, evitando también los ojos color caramelo de su hermano pequeño. Se parecían en el físico, o eso decía la gente (de hecho muchos pensaban que eran gemelos). Pero Feliciano tenía una mirada eternamente dulce y los cabellos más claros, al igual que su piel.

–**No, pero sí fue tu culpa –**Las palabras duras de su abuelo martillearon en la cabeza de Lovino. Era más duro, pues Rómulo siempre había sido alegre y despreocupado como Feliciano, verlo así por culpa de él realmente le dolía. Pero aunque su abuelo estuviera molesto, decepcionado y triste, eso no significaba que no lo quisiera, de hecho lo hacía bastante**– Prométeme que te cuidarás…**

Lovino no dijo nada. Estaba en aquel estado de ánimo en que no te suicidarías, pero si un coche viniera directo hacía ti no escaparías. Su hermano volvió a abrazarlo, repitiendo la versión suavizada de la frase de su abuelo**– Te quiero **_**fratello, **_**por favor no dejes que nada te pase… haz amigos, no estés triste… –**Iba a ser difícil seguir sus consejos.

–**¡Asesino! –**Gritó de pronto la esposa del fallecido, Erzsébet Héderváry. Sus ojos esperaldas estaban cubiertos en gruesas lágrimas y sus parpados enrojecidos por tanto dolor**– ¡Te mereces algo peor! ¡Mucho peor! –**El abogado de la viuda trató de tranquilizarla y salió de la sala con ella ocultando su llanto tras sus cabellos castaño claro, cayéndole en caireles descuidados. Lovino la recordaba de antes, era una mujer hermosa, verla ahora así por su culpa solo lo hacía sentir peor. Su garganta se volvió un nudo, ella tenía razón.

No podía sentirse más desgraciado.

* * *

El traslado a la cárcel fue rápido y preciso. Lovino Vargas recorría los pasillos tristes de aquel lugar con un guardia a cada lado, según el protocolo.

–**De ahora en adelante nunca más volverás a faltar a la justicia –**La voz chillona del de la izquierda era enérgica**– ¡Yo me encargaré de ello! A**_**hahaha~!**_

–**Cállate Alfred… siempre haces la misma escena –**A su derecha, el otro guardia gruñía en acento inglés. Lovino siempre había escuchado que había un policía bueno y uno malo, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de quién era quién. Se habían pasado casi todo el recurrido discutiendo bobadas.

Si no se equivocaba, el rubio de lentes y ojos azules con tonos turquesa era norteamericano y se tomaba su trabajo de una manera infantil pero muy en serio, sí es que eso se puede. El británico también era rubio, pero sus ojos eran verde pasto. Aunque lo más memorable de él eran las cejas, grandes y gordas cejas. Se notaba a leguas que no tenía mucha paciencia. Tal vez él fuera el malo.

–**Bien, llegamos –**El inglés se detuvo frente a una reja mientras el estadounidense buscaba la llave de ella. Le dijeron las reglas y la forma en que se vivía en prisión. Eran hasta cierto punto amables**– Yo soy el oficial Arthur Kirkland y mi compañero es Alfred F. Jones, si alguien te causa problemas dínoslo, pero recuerda que si tú causas problemas nosotros lo sabremos –**Lovino asintió**– En fin, tu compañero de celda no es agresivo ni nada por el estilo, así que siéntete agradecido.**

Alfred abrió la puerta de rejas y Lovino entró, en sus brazos llevaba algunas pertenencias y un libro que le había obsequiado su hermano, _Tre metri sopra il cielo_ ¿No podía darle algo menos cursi? Bueno, ni siquiera lo había leído, pero sospechaba que sería muy muy cursi. Luego tras él cerraron la puerta y los dos guardias se retiraron de la misma manera ruidosa en que les conoció. Lovino a

–**Osea, como que es de mala educación no saludar –**Aquella voz de colegiala con papa en la boca hizo que el italiano pegara un respingo antes de girarse a mirar quién le hablaba. Un chico ¿O era una chica? (No, no podía serlo, estaba en una prisión de hombres) asomaba su cabeza rubia desde la cama superior y le miraba divertido a través de sus ojos verde oscuro**– Y digo, como que también es una pésima forma de iniciar una amistad con tu compañero de celda –**El chico bajó de la litera, sacudiéndose los cabellos que le llegaban por el cuello**– Tipo y como que me llamo Feliks Lucasiewicz –**Le extendió la mano para que el italiano la estrechara.

–**Lovino Vargas… -**Murmuró aun con algún rastro de sorpresa y estrechó su mano. En verdad no parecía el típico reo aterrador, por lo que efectivamente se sintió agradecido.

–**No hablas mucho ¿Eh? –**Rió**– Así pasa el primer día, pero será mejor que vayas endureciendo tu personalidad si quieres sobrevivir –**Le guiñó un ojo**– Sí sabes a lo que me refiero, o sea –**El castaño tragó saliva, oh no, allí estaba de nuevo el rumor de que en prisión te violan**– Y bueno –**Feliks se sentó en la ahora cama del italiano**– ¿Qué hiciste?**

Supuso Lovino que aquella era una pregunta frecuente en aquel lugar. Suspiró y se sentó a su lado**– Maté a alguien… –**Murmuró no orgulloso de ello, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

–**¡O sea! ¿En serio? Tipo y como que ¡Wow! No me lo esperaba –**La sorpresa del rubio incomodó al moreno**– Hay no, es que… yo tipo y como que se supone que maté a alguien también –**Bufó de manera infantil y se cruzó de brazos.

–**¿Lo hiciste? **–Lo miró, tratando de no verse muy sorprendido, aunque lo estaba.

–**¡Como que por supuesto que no! –**Respondió frustrado**– Pero mi tonto abogado no pudo demostrar mi inocencia y ahora estoy aquí mientras un cochino asesino anda afuera –**Le miró de reojo**– Sin ofender –**Se arregló el cabello**– ¿En serio mataste a alguien?**

–…**Fue un accidente **–Aclaró, volviendo a mirar al suelo. A pesar de todo se sentía en verdad como un "cochino asesino".

–**Uff –**Feliks dejó salir el aire con alivio**– O sea, como que ya me había asustado -**Sonrió**– Entonces no hay problema, o sea, tu no querías.**

–**No quiero hablar de eso…**

–**Hay no te preocupes, tipo y como que es normal que estés así, en serio, te entiendo.**

Lovino asintió, agradecido de que su compañero de celda fuera alguien comprensivo, algo afeminado, pero comprensivo.

* * *

Se encontraba en el mismo sendero en el que había matado al austriaco. El cielo era gris al igual que en ese día. El cielo era gris, exactamente de la misma forma. Lo estaba reviviendo, una y otra vez. Podía ver el cuerpo de Roderich cayendo ya por tercera vez, su esposa estaba allí y le gritaba **"¡Asesino!" **sin parar. Su hermano y su abuelo también estaban allí, Rómulo le miraba con desprecio y mucho dolor, mientras que Feliciano emanaba tantas lágrimas que Lovino temía que muriese él también. Lovino también lloraba, pero su mano seguía tirando del gatillo…

–**¡Lovino!**

El aludido se despertó de un salto y se encontró con la mirada de Feliks, no parecía interesado por las inquietantes pesadillas del italiano, pero parecía con prisa.

–**¡Tipo y ya era hora! –**Tiró de la muñeca del castaño para sacarlo de la cama**– O sea, como que es hora de la comida y no es seguro que te quedes aquí.**

–**No tengo hambre –**Frunció el ceño pero no se apartó del agarre.

–**Oye como que tipo y no seas egoísta, o sea como que yo sí tengo hambre –**Lovino se sintió algo avergonzado por no considerar aquello y asintió**– Vamos, no te me separes mucho.**

No se discutió más aquello, pues el castaño sabía que aquello era lo más prudente. Hasta se olvidó de sus demonios internos y sintió el inicio de las incomodidades de estar tras las rejas. Era obvio que allí había mucho más que inocentes condenados y asesinos accidentales. Tragó saliva, Feliks no parecía alguien muy intimidante para los depredadores, pero era eso o nada.

Salieron. Los oficiales ya se habían encargado por medio de una computadora de cerrar y abrir las puertas necesarias para que los reos solo fueran a la cafetería y no escaparan. Pronto se encontraron con otros prisioneros. Había de todo tipo; altos y bajos, gordos o delgados, morenos y claros… pero todos tenían algo en común: lucían aterradores. Eso o tal vez fuera el efecto de la creciente paranoia del Vargas.

–**Por aquí –**Indicó Feliks y tiró del brazo de Lovino antes de tomar una bandeja y formarse en la fila de la comida. El italiano lo imitó con cierta torpeza.

–**Miren~ carne nueva~ –**Una voz infantil estremeció a Lovino, se encontró con unos ojos violetas y sintió pavor "_Roderich"_ pensó, pero quién le devolvía la mirada era alguien diferente. Un tipo alto de cabello rubio cenizo y nariz grande. Lovino prefirió usar a Feliks como escondite.

–**Oh pero que lindo es~ –**Otra voz más llegó por la espalda del italiano, quien pegó un respingo y miró a un moreno reír divertido. Lo más peculiar de aquel hombre era que usaba un antifaz blanco ¿Los reos podían usar eso? No importaba, a esas alturas ya estaba aterrado.

–**O sea, como que ignóralos Lovino, ahora no pueden hacerte nada –**Feliks apuntó con un movimiento de cabeza a los oficiales de habla inglesa que les vigilaban desde diferentes esquinas. El Vargas asintió, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera atemorizado.

Cuando llegó al fin al inicio de la fila, Feliks le esperó. Un rubio muy alto, de ojos azul hielo cubiertos por lentes pero que aun así conservaban una mirada intimidadora, le sirvió un plato de lo que parecían ser frijoles con atún, revueltos. De solo verlo Lovino quiso vomitar. Pero la mirada del tipo era tan escalofriante que se aguantó cualquier expresión.

–**S'gui'nt –**Anunció con voz grave el ojiazul, por el acento inentendible parecía sueco. No importaba, Lovino apresuró a Feliks hasta la mesa más apartada de todos.

–**¡Chigui! ¡No voy a poder vivir aquí! –**Se quejó frustrado al sentarse.

–**Nadie dijo que esto sería vida –**Comentó Feliks tratando de separar los frijoles del atún, al parecer él ya se había acostumbrado a ese "modo de no vida".

–**Ni siquiera tengo hambre –**Comentó asqueado apartando su bandeja, aunque se quedó con la caja de jugo de manzana.

–**No es tan malo, será mejor que te acostumbres a comer cosas así si quieres tener fuerzas para soportar los días que vienen.**

Lovino gimió frustrado, aun así no comería aquella atrocidad al paladar. Miró de reojo al rubio comiendo y no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al volver a ver aquel sucio embutido.

–**Oh por cierto… –**Feliks tragó con dificultad**– Hay algo que quiero…**

–**¿De nuevo esta mierda? ¡Hoy es viernes de patatas!**

Ambos chicos interrumpieron lo que hacían para mirar el escándalo en la fila. El grito había provenido de un reo de cabellos de un rubio platinado tan claro que seguro que era albino. Sin embargo desde aquel ángulo era imposible verle el rostro. Pero el rostro que sí podían ver era el del suevo, que estaba efectuando el antiguo arte de matar con la mirada.

Un par de reos más cuchichearon con el albino como tratando de relajarlo. El hombre dueño del alboroto blandió una mano excesivamente blanca para quitarle importancia al asunto. Tomó su bandeja y un jugo de más sin que el sueco e percatara y se dio media vuelta junto con los dos otros hombres en busca de una mesa.

Entonces pudo ver su rostro, pálido como la cera y de rasgos un tanto afilados y desafiantes. Toda su ser era la viva imagen de la palabra "altanero". Pero lo que Lovino más notó fueron sus ojos, enmarcados con amplias pestañas tan claras como sus cabellos. Orbes de un rojo despintado que con diferentes luces se veían gamas de rosa o violeta. Pero el centro, la pupila, esa era de un intenso rojo sangre.

Aquel mirar tan intenso lo hizo sentir inquieto y algo incómodo. Nunca había visto a un albino en persona. Feliks pareció notar donde habían estado los ojos de Lovino, pues se acercó a él para hablar de manera más confidente.

–**Su nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt, es alemán de descendencia prusiana –**Lovino hizo un mohín, más gente de habla alemana, lo que faltaba**– No te recomiendo aparecerte en su camino… –**Feliks miró de reojo al prusiano**– Él sí que es un orgulloso asesino a sangre fría.**

El Vargas volvió a sentirse atemorizado. Aunque igual de todos modos no planeaba encontrarse con ese tipo. Para ese momento ya había planeado como sería su vida en prisión; Trataría de no salir de su celda a menos que estuviera muriendo de hambre o de verdad necesitara tomar un baño o cosas por el estilo.

Después de aquello las horas en la cafetería transcurrieron con absoluta tranquilidad. Pero una vez de vuelta a los pasillos amontonados de reos, la inquietud volvió. Lovino juraría que alguien le había tocado el trasero y desde entonces mantenía su mano a modo de defensa por detrás mientras que la otra sujetaba las ropas naranjas del polaco.

En una de esas la marea de gente era tan persistente que el agarre hacia Feliks se rompió. Lo peor era que parecía que el rubio no se había dado cuenta.

–_**Che palle! **_**–**Se quejó en un susurro audible, tratando de alcanzarlo.

De pronto se sintió observado por el loco del antifaz, que hace un rato estaba un par de metros atrás. Hizo un sonido de frustración, no quería girarse a ver, pero sabía que cerrar los ojos no era la mejor solución. Así que volvió el cuello despacio y temblando ligeramente, sin parar de caminar. Echo un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y no lograba localizar ningún antifaz, que extraño.

Estaba tratando de encontrarlo cuando un brusco empujón en su hombro derecho lo hizo volver el cuello en esa dirección. Se encontró con la persona más blanca que había conocido; el prusiano.

El tal Gilbert ni siquiera parecía haber notado su presencia, se giró para mirar vagamente con quién había chocado. Cuando sus ojos rojos coincidieron con los oliva de Lovino, sonrió. Aquella sonrisa provocó que los cabellos de la nuca del castaño se erizaran. Cuando parpadeó, la masa ya los había movido tanto que el albino había desaparecido.

Después de que su cuerpo se estremeciera entero, Lovino corrió sin importarle a quién empujaba hasta volver a llegar a la compañía de Feliks, a la aparente seguridad. Cuando entró a la celda y cerró la puerta de un golpe, Feliks lo miró sorprendido.

–**¡Lovino! O sea tipo y como que me tenías preocupado ¿Cómo que dónde te metiste? –**Corrió a revisarlo como si tuviera heridas o algo.

–**Como que… como que unos idiotas me agarraron para zafarme de ti y tipo y como que te seguiste de largo ¡Casi muero, demonios! Pero logré escapar –**No bastándole con imitar la manera de hablar del rubio, también exageró un poquito su relato. Respiró hondo y fue a echarse boca abajo en su cama, agotado de tanto alboroto.

–**Hay o sea, perdón digo –**Feliks se acercó y palmeó su espalda**–** **Y perdón también por lo que tengo que decirte… tipo y como que intenté decírtelo en la cafetería, pero se me pasó y…**

Lovino no contestó nada. Solo sintió una especie de ácido en la garganta, fuera lo que fuese que Feliks dijera sería malo, seguro. Trató de armarse de valor los oídos, si es que eso era posible.

–**O sea, Lovino… tipo y como que mi condena no fue cadena perpetua –**Se arregló el cabello, algo incómodo por el italiano pero feliz por sí mismo**– Tipo y volveré a casa pasado mañana.**

Bueno aquello era peor de lo que imaginaba. Ahora Lovino tendría que aprender a sobrevivir entre aquellos brutos criminales. Gimió un poco y se aferró a la almohada, ahora sí estaba preocupado por su existencia.

* * *

*Notitas* Woha 8D al fin salió Gil, asdsad acepto reviews genteee~ Y no crean que me he olvidado de mis otros fics asdasdas ¡Cuídense!


	3. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

* * *

Al siguiente día Lovino no quería salir de su cama. Era hora de ducharse, y bueno, un día sin un baño no le haría daño. Además había escuchado que en la Edad Media los hombres se bañaban cada varios días y nadie los consideraba desagradables… o quién sabe, pero el punto es que eso era lo normal. Así que estaba bien ¡De todos modos, ni que estuviera tan puerco!

–**Lovino no te deprimas~ –**Feliks tiró de sus cobijas**– O sea, no es tan malo ¡En serio!**

–**Hoy no existo.**

–**¡Hay por favor! –**Tiró de su pierna ahora y el italiano se aferró con las uñas al colchón**– Digo, como que no puede ser que yo sea el único bueno en prisión ¡Venga ya! Haz más amigos.**

–**Mejor no arriesgarse –**Masculló Lovino y se sentó en la cama.

–**Hay o sea, ya –**Bufó Feliks.

–**¡No! Maldición, es que no puedo salir a socializar con todos a ver quién no me… –**El rostro del castaño se fue iluminando al tener una idea**– ¡Feliks!**

–**¿"Quién no te Feliks"? –**Alzó una ceja**– ¡Tipo y como que no soy tan malo! **

–**No, no me refiero a eso… –**Lovino se puso en pie, entusiasmado**– Tú mismo lo dijiste ¡Debo hacer amigos!**

–**Woha, o sea… como que obvio, totalmente.**

–**Entonces… tú ya llevas aquí un tiempo, no puede ser que yo haya sido tu único contacto confiable –**Le miró con suplica**– Dime que conoces a alguien más y ahórrame la búsqueda.**

La sorpresa de Feliks se fue transformando en un gesto de angustia**– O sea… tipo y como que sí conocía a alguien… –**Lovino estuvo por decir algo pero Feliks continuó**– Pero, tipo y era mi compañero de celda ¿Entiendes? Quién estaba aquí antes que tú, ya se fue… se llamaba Toris, era un buen tipo… –**Sonrió con nostalgia**– Ahora es libre.**

–**Pero… –**El Vargas pareció decepcionado**– …¿El único?**

–**Creo que ya has comprobado que teniendo un solo amigo en un lugar lleno de bestias es suficiente para que no desees experimentar una amistad con otras personas… –**Comentó el rubio a modo de disculpa. El italiano gruñó frustrado y estuvo a punto de lanzarse a la cama de nuevo pero Feliks lo sostuvo del brazoy tiró de él hacia la salida**– Vamos, o sea, yo te ayudaré a encontrar a alguien.**

Algo era algo; Lovino Vargas deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la búsqueda no tardara tanto.

* * *

El edificio donde se encontraban las duchas era amplio, pero no lo suficiente como para poder bañar a todos los reos de una pasada. Eran divididos en grupos que iban a diferentes horas seguidas de la mañana. Esa era la hora del grupo donde estaba Lovino, alrededor de las nueve. Se encontraba junto con Feliks en la fila de espera, esperando, valga la redundancia a que los de las ocho terminasen.

Lovino y Feliks no paraban de escudriñar rostros ajenos, tratando de decidir quién era una buena persona y quién no. Era una tarea difícil.

–**¿Qué tal ese? –**Apuntó discretamente Feliks hacia un asiático de rasgos un tanto femeninos y con el cabello azabache recogido en una coleta.

–**¿Un chino? –**Trató de no sonar muy racista**– Hmm... digo… no sé… es que no me da mucha confianza…**

–**O sea, fingiré que no escuché eso –**Feliks le miró, ligeramente molesto.

–**¿Y qué tal ese? –**Se aventuró ahora Lovino en señalar hacia un rubio de baja estatura que les daba la espalda. Más que nada lo había escogido por la altura, era obvio.

–**Ehh… no creo… –**En eso el rubio señalado se gira tras sentir las miradas. Sus ojos verdes los miran con marcada molestia.

–**¿Qué están mirando! –**Espetó amenazante. De pronto si lo vieran cargando una escopeta les parecería normal.

–**¡Chigui! –**Lovino se escondió.

–**Te lo dije –**Suspiró Feliks y la fila comenzó a avanzar a paso lento.

Lovino aprovechó para recordarse mentalmente que no recogiera ningún jabón por más que lo necesitara ¡Demonios! ¿Qué había hecho para meterse en aquel infierno?... Oh claro, matar a un austriaco.

En la entrada de las duchas se encontraba Alfred, el guardia**– Tú a la uno, tú a la dos, tú a la tres… –**Indicaba y señalaba conforme pasaban las personas. Al llegar el turno de ellos, a Feliks le tocó justo al final de una hilera de duchas y a Lovino iniciando otra, por lo que estarían considerablemente separados ¡Maldita suerte!

Temblando, Lovino Vargas se dirigió a su ducha. Ya estaba, no miraría a nadie a los ojos y de ser posible se ducharía en ropa interior o algo por el estilo. Aunque seguramente eso lo haría ver como un idiota inseguro… quién sabe... tal vez así atraería a los buitres ¡Y eso era justo lo que quería evitar! Aunque estaba seguro que su bien formado trasero también los atraería… pero… oh demonios, qué dilema.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta que aunque las duchas tenían cortinas la mayoría estaban arrancadas o a medio caer, rasgadas y con agujeros. De hecho podría decirse que ninguna estaba en buen estado, y aquello solo lo hizo sentir peor. Sin ganas, se acercó hacia su respectiva ducha, encontrándose con una cortina a medio caer y un hoyo del tamaño de la mano extendida de un bebé. Gruñó y se metió tratando de acomodar un poco la cortina para su mayor comodidad. Aunque algunos presos le tomaban tan poca importancia que se duchaban sin intentar cerrar su cortina, Lovino estaba intimidado. Una vez dentro, se aseguró de poner su ropa donde no se mojara y donde los maldosos no la tomaran para esconderla. Terminó de acomodar la cortina cuidando que no se cayera y respiró hondo, mirando los grifos del agua. No tenía nada de ganas de quitarse la ropa.

Pensó que lo mejor sería esperar hasta ser de los últimos y así tendría que arriesgarse con menos personas, por lo que esperó imaginando todas las formas posibles para impedir que lo violaran o algo. Después de un rato puso a calentar el agua (si es que se calentaba) y comenzó a deshacerse de la fea vestimenta naranja, deteniéndose en su ropa interior, titubeante.

–**No, no lo creo –**Una voz con un tonito infantil sonó cerca de su ducha y le hizo dar un respingo**– Ya hay muchos otros lugares libres, **_**da?**_

–**Solo estás comportándote como un imbécil ¿Lo sabes? –**Gruñó una segunda voz más rasposa, inconfundible. La del albino. Pero lo que más preocupaba al Vargas era que ambos hombres seguían acercándose.

Cuando la cortina se abrió bruscamente, Lovino ya se encontraba en una esquina de la ducha (la cual ya estaba cerrada, hay que cuidar el ambiente, sí). Había vuelto a sobresaltarse y sus cabellos castaños goteaban agua. Le devolvieron la mirada unos ojos violetas que sonrieron.

–**Uh oh~ este estaba ocupado –**Rió suavemente y sin embargo no se marchó.

–**No finjas que no lo sabías –**El ojicarmín llegó detrás, cruzándose de brazos y mirando la escena con simpleza. Ambos llevaban las toallas atadas a la cintura mientras que Lovino seguía en interiores.

–**¡C-Chig...! –**El grito aterrado del italiano fue interrumpido por una amplia mano del más alto de los tres cubriéndole la boca.

–**No grites, **_**da? **_**Soy Iván Braginski… y haré que recuerdes mi nombre.**

–**Oh **_**Gott**_**… –**Pudo ver al prusiano rodando los ojos**– Sigo aquí, s**_**cheisse –**_Lovino sintió más terror, todos en aquella ducha pensaban lo suficientemente mal para saber lo que se avecinaba.

–**Puedes irte si quieres –**El ruso giró la cabeza pata mirar a Gilbert con una sonrisa, de hecho prácticamente le ordenaba privacidad. Lovino sintió aún más horror y trató de escapar pero el soviético detuvo su camino con un fuerte brazo en la pared**– Tú no, tontín~**

–**No me voy, hay un trato que debes cumplir –**Entrecerró sus ojos bermellón, claramente molesto**– Sal de allí, metete a la otra ducha y paga –**Su semblante se volvía cada vez más agresivo.

–**Perdona ser más listo que tú, juju~**

–**Solo eres un maldito tramposo…**

–**Oh~ tengo una idea… –**Iván sonrió como un niño emocionado, Lovino solo quería que se fueran de una puta vez**– Tengo un regalo de disculpas para ti~ –**Sin más, el soviético puso una mano en la espalda temblorosa de Lovino y le empujó con fuerza hacia el Beilschmidt, haciéndolo chocar contra su blanco pecho**– Disfruta de este regalo, Gilbert ¿Es lindo, no? –**Volvió a reír de aquella manera infantil y salió de la ducha.

El ojiverde se estremeció cuando al intentar alejarse las manos de Gilbert sujetaron sus muñecas. Fue a mirarlo lleno de pánico pero el prusiano se mostraba distraído, mirando por donde se había ido el ruso.

–_**Arsch… **_**–**Murmuró y sus penetrantes ojos escarlata se giraron hacia los asustados del italiano. Aquella sonrisa arrogante no tardó en aparecerse**– Al menos es un buen obsequio~…–**Lovino no pudo más y trató de escapar gritando, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Gilbert lo estrelló de nuevo dentro de la ducha, haciendo que la espalda del menor chocara con los fríos azulejos.

–**¡Chiguiii! ¡Déjame en paz! –**Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el prusiano era más fuerte**– ¡Maldición!**

–**Tú eres el chico de la otra vez en el pasillo ¿Cierto? –**Seguía sonriendo y sus inquietantes ojos no le apartaban la mirada**– Deduzco que eres nuevo, nunca te había visto…**

–**¡Que me sueltes! ¡Demonios! –**Ignorando completamente la diferencia de fuerzas siguió intentando empujarlo. Gilbert debía admitir que sus esfuerzos eran admirables**– N-no quiero, c**_**he palle! **_**–**El italiano comenzó a temblar más y sus ojos empezaron a amenazar con derramar algunas lágrimas de puro pavor.

–**Eres lindo~ –**Siseó el albino al acercar los labios al oído de él, eso lo hizo volver a estremecerse**– Pero a pesar de eso… no puedo prometerte que seré gentil~ –**Soltó una risita tenebrosa y Lovino volvió a tratar de empujarlo y ahora arañarlo, pero Gilbert no parecía muy afectado.

–**¡Chiguii! B-Basta… mierda**_**… per… per favore **_**–**Intentó ir a los golpes y el prusiano lo aprisionó aún más con su cuerpo, impidiéndole mover los brazos. La distancia ya era prácticamente nula estando sus torsos tocándose así. Gilbert seguía sonriendo, eso era lo que más le aterraba**– S-Si no lo haces… haré lo que quieras, maldición –**El miedo y la desesperación lo hicieron hablar. Sus palabras hicieron un _click_ en la cabeza de Gilbert.

–**¿Lo que quiera? –**Repitió como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Con un brillo en la mirada al haber notado nuevas oportunidades y su sonrisa ensanchándose más.

Lovino sintió que había metido la pata y que se arrepentiría enormemente de ello. Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ser abusado sexualmente ¿No? Por lo que solo asintió, evitando la intensa mirada que le dedicaba el prusiano**– Pero... solo si no haces esto…–**Pensó un poco mejor**– …nunca –**Frunció el ceño.

–**Eso quita muchas ideas divertidas~ –**Rió un poco**– Pero me gusta negociar… –**Se acarició la barbilla y volvió sus ojos a la izquierda, tratando de pensar en algo con lo que el italiano pudiera pagarle. Al encontrar una idea sus orbes volvieron a las de él, decididas**– Harás todo lo que yo te pida siempre, sin rechistar… y de la manera en que yo te la ordene –**Al notar que el castaño miraba al suelo, alzó despacio su mentón con la mano, obligándolo a devolverle la mirada**– Si rompes aquel acuerdo en lo más mínimo…–**Sonrío**– …te irá peor de lo que pensaba hacerte ahora.**

El del rulo tragó saliva ¿Todo lo que el albino dijera? El contexto era demasiado amplio aunque no tratara ya de sexo. Y a pesar de saber que iba a aceptar, a fin de cuentas para verse librado de esa vergonzosa situación, sentía que debía abusar de su suerte y regatear. Volvió a fruncir el ceño ligeramente y sus labios se apretaron un poco antes de hablar **–O-otra cosa, aparte de que tu no me... me hagas nada… de… t-tu sabes… –**Enrojeció, sintiéndose tonto por no poder pronunciar la palabra**– yo…haré las cosas que me dices si… –**Gilbert alzó una ceja, expectante y divertido**–…si me proteges… de los demás… –**Sus palabras fueron convirtiéndose en un murmullo avergonzado mientras su rostro enrojecía más ¡Se había visto tan frágil! Pero en verdad seguía desesperado, y Gilbert era fuerte… demonios, tal vez se había metido en un lío más grande. Pero lo dicho dicho estaba.

El peliplata se quedó un momento en silencio y Lovino pudo escuchar su corazón latiendo fuertemente, no por cosas románticas, no, eso ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, además no venía al caso. Sino que era el miedo que sentía de que toda esa pequeña calma se fuera a la mierda por un descuido verbal como ese. Por eso mismo no quiso agregar nada más a ese acuerdo extraño. Era cosa de esperar una respuesta. El prusiano volvió a sonreír de forma extraña en aquel silencio, inquietando más a Lovino. Pero entonces, la risa de Gilbert se empezó a escuchar en apenas un murmullo y rápidamente se intensificó, propagándose por todo el lugar.

–**Quieres que… –**Habló entre risas y Lovino sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza**– ¿Quieres que el grandioso yo sea tu guardaespaldas? ¡Kesesesesese! –**El menor apretó los puños y agachó la mirada**– Y a cambio serás como mi sirviente… ¡Oh **_**Gott**_**! ¡Kesesesesese!**

–**Sí ¿Y bien? –**Espetó el Vargas, fastidiado con la idiotez del mayor**– No tengo opciones ¿Sí? Así que mejor solo di "sí" o "no" ¡Y hablo de ahora, demonios!**

Gilbert guardó silencio, sorprendido por la actitud del italiano. Pero aun logró mantener una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba la diversión que le había dado todo eso. Lovino trataba de sostenerle la mirada, exigiendo una respuesta.

–**¿Cómo te llamas? –**Fue la "respuesta" del Beilschmidt y el moreno recordó que se suponía que no se conocían.

–**L-Lovino Vargas… –**Murmuró.

–**Yo soy el asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt~ –**Se señaló con orgullo, ya habiéndose separado un poco más sus cuerpos. El menor no le dijo nada y Gilbert se quedó mirándolo como esperando una respuesta, pero tras no recibir ninguna empezó a darse la media vuelta para retirarse.

–**¡O-Oye! –**Lovino quiso recordarle de la propuesta, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sentirse avergonzado.

–**Guardaespaldas y sirvientes… –**Murmuró risueño, sin detener su andar. Así que si recordaba la propuesta y simplemente planeaba no decirle nada.

–**¡Respóndeme! ¡Maldición!**

Pero el ojirojo no lo hizo, con risas silenciosas salió de allí y Lovino le perdió de vista ¿Ahora qué? ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Sí? ¿No? Sintió un nudo en todo su tracto digestivo. La inseguridad total lo estaba haciendo sentir peor ¿Acababa de mejorar su vida tras las rejas o le había terminado de echar tierra?

* * *

–**¿Qué hiciste qué? –**Feliks lo miraba impresionado.

–**Ya te lo dije, mierda –**Se quejó Lovino, echado boca abajo sobre su cama para que no pudiera ver su rostro angustiado.  
**–A ver… deja ver si entendí… o sea Iván entro a la ducha junto con Gilbert e intentó violarte, pero luego como que se pusieron a discutir y tipo que Iván le pidió disculpas a Gilbert usándote como regalo, entonces o sea Gilbert trató de violarte ahora, y luego como que empezaron a regatear hasta llegar al plan de que Gilbert defendería tu virginidad totalmente mientras que tu cumplirías todos los caprichos que se le ocurrieran… siempre ¿Cierto? –**Feliks suspiró y miró la nuca de Lovino.

–_**Sì**__**…**_** –**Murmuró asintiendo. Después de un rato se volvió indignado**– ¡Y el muy imbécil se fue riéndose y no respondió!**

El rubio empezó a reírse y subir a su litera.

–**¡Feliks! –**Chilló aún más indignado el Vargas**– ¡Eso no fue gracioso!**

–**Hay… –**Contestó risueño**– …como que, lo siento, digo… no pude evitarlo –**Rió otro poco y luego se calmó**– Volviendo al tema, hay nene ¿Pues qué quieres que te diga? Gilbert no es muy predecible que digamos, pero o sea, sé que le gustan los retos… pero tampoco le gusta que le manden –**Suspira **– Tipo, y como que lo único que puedo hacer es desearte suerte, Lovino.**

Lovino se preguntó que tanto podían empeorar las cosas; Feliks se iba mañana, acababa de intentar hacer un pacto con Gilbert Beilschmidt (persona a la que claramente le dijeron que no se acercara)… y el libro que se suponía tierno que le había obsequiado su hermano iniciaba con _"Cathia tiene el mejor culo de toda Europa." _Y justo ahora se preguntaba qué clase de perversidades había en la cabeza de Feliciano. Al parecer su vida iba a girar alrededor de esa frase ahora, pero en vez de Cathia sería Lovino, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

* * *

*Notitas* Quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, confesiones, spam, ayuda psicológica y psiquiátrica… ya saben 8D ¡REVIEW!


	4. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

* * *

–**¿Estás seguro que no te dieron cadena perpetua?**

Si se trataba de despedidas, Lovino Vargas tenía la frase adecuada. Se había levantado temprano junto con Feliks para poder intercambiar unas cuantas palabras de apoyo, últimos consejos, instrucciones y quejas. A pesar de todo eso, Lovino jamás podría sentirse seguro tras las rejas. Mucho menos con los recientes problemas que se había cargado. Pero ya no había mucho que hacer por su parte, finalmente había llegado la hora. Feliks volvería a casa y él se quedaría solo.

–**Hay amigo, como que de verdad lamento que te quedes aquí **–Colocó una mano en su hombro mientras las pisadas de uno de los guardias se acercaban**– Pero, o sea, no te preocupes ¿Sí? Digo, como que tengo la sensación de que estarás totalmente bien –**Le sonrió tratando de reconfortarlo mientras Lovino esperaba que ese sexto sentido femenino fuera verdad.

–**Totalmente bien jodido, demonios –**Se quejó el italiano tratando de no parecer un niño pequeño.

–**Te visitaré –**Anunció el rubio con firmeza cuando el oficial Kirkland apareció en la puerta, buscando las llaves.

–**¿Listo? –**Preguntó el británico. Feliks asintió, ya llevaba puesta una moderna ropa casual; camisa rosa desteñida y pantalones blancos.

–**Feliks… –**Llamó Lovino cuando este cruzaba la puerta**– …felicidades… –**Le sonrió tragándose sus propias emociones. En realidad era un buen "final" para el polaco. Este le sonrió y asintió, marchándose.

Cuando lo perdió de vista, Lovino fue a echarse nuevamente en su cama. Su verdadero infierno comenzaría en unos minutos. Mientras tanto Feliks se reencontraría con su antiguo amigo Toris, quién lo esperaba a la salida esperando darle una sorpresa, otra historia comenzaría para ellos dos. Al menos había un lado bueno, la cosa era que era el lado donde no estaba estancado el Vargas.

* * *

El verdadero infierno fue a comenzar unas dos horas más tarde, después de un desayuno rápido y en solitario. Lovino debía dirigirse a uno de los patios junto con más presos para llevar a cabo "la partición de piedras". Unos las llevaban, otros las partían, y al final se recogían los escombros. Aunque esas tareas debían turnarse por tiempos, muchos se quedaban realizando una sola actividad. Lovino prefería estar amontonando las piedras ya pequeñas, los demás trabajos lucían agotadores. Aunque así como iba su suerte, probablemente muriera aplastado por las rocas. Se preguntaba si sería lo mejor.

En todo el trayecto trató de pasar siempre al lado de uno u otro guardia. Sin chocar con nadie, ni hablar con nadie, ni mirar a nadie. Quería encontrarse con Gilbert y a la vez no; sí, porque quería que todo se aclarara de una vez por todas, no porque… ¡Pues porque se trataba de Gilbert! Se notaba a leguas que a ese albino presumido le faltaba un tornillo, y uno importante.

Al llegar al patio logró percibir una cabellera blanca que iba directamente en busca de los picos para partir piedras ¡Pero por supuesto que iba a querer partir piedras! Seguro que se imaginaba los cráneos de sus víctimas. Bueno, estaba exagerando un poco tal vez. O tal vez no. No debía darle importancia, fuera como fuese.

Intentó esperar un rato para que empezaran a acumularse las pequeñas piedras que necesitaban ser barridas.

–**¡Vargas! –**El aludido dio un respingo y miró al oficial inglés**– ¡Ponte a trabajar! –**Supuso lo que el castaño hacía**– ¡Los escombros se recogen al final!**

Gruñendo, fue entonces Lovino hacía la pila de piedras grandes. Sentía como si Gilbert (y otros cuantos reos) se hubieran quedado mirándolo tras la llamada de atención del guardia cejón. Y eso sí que lo tenía incómodo, pero tal vez con eso el prusiano recordaría que le debía una respuesta. Probablemente ya solo estaba esperando el momento para decírsela. O quizás simplemente era un completo patán.

–**Hey Arthie –**El guardia norteamericano se acercó al británico**– ¡Mira esto que aprendí en internet!**

–**Alfred, no tenemos tiempo para esto –**Murmuró el ojiverde mirando de reojo a los reos.

–**Solo será un minuto.**

–**Bien **–Suspiró y volvió su atención a él**– Rápido.**

–**¿Ya has intentado lamerte el codo? –**Cuestionó animado.

–**Alfred, eso es tan viejo como el fósil que te pusieron por cerebro –**Bufó y se dispuso a volver a mirar a los presos, pero el menor se adelantó.

–**¡No! ¡Mira! ¡Descubrí como!**

–**¿Eh? ¿En serio? –**La atención volvió, dejando paso a un Alfred retorciéndose el brazo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con la marabunta de criminales. El tipo del antifaz había posado sus ojos en el italiano que acarreaba piedras.

–**Oye tú –**Lovino sintió como si lo hubieran mojado con un balde de agua helada y se volvió despacio**– ¿Seguro que puedes con esas piedras?**

El menor pareció ligeramente aliviado de que el turco hubiera preguntado algo hasta cierto punto amable, aunque aún cabía la posibilidad de que hiciera algo más, por lo que asintió con torpeza.

–**No están tan grandes –**Se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo, pero el mayor se atravesó en su camino, divertido.

–**Deja que el buen Sadiq te eche una mano~ –**Y para colmo de males el tipo se llamaba Sadiq, seguro que significaba "Sádico" o algo por el estilo.

–**Yo puedo –**Murmuró con molestia e incomodidad al mismo tiempo, intentando evadirlo.

Pero, sin más, Sadiq tomó la piedra que cargaba Lovino y sonrió ampliamente. Era cierto que esa cosa pesaba bastante, pero Lovino presentía que algo malo pasaría si se la daba. Y ahora que se la había quitado no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer.

–**Me pregunto qué pasaría… –**Sonrió el del antifaz, alzando un poco la roca. El Vargas comprendió entonces que no planeaba nada bueno y que eso se había convertido en un arma. Apenas iba a intentar defenderse y protestar cuando un tirón en sus ropas lo sacó del camino. La piedra cayó donde antes estaban sus pies.

–**Nadie te invitó a ti, blanco –**Sadiq puso mala cara y Lovino volvió su mirada hacia el tercero que aún le sujetaba las ropas. Era Gilbert, quién le devolvía al turco una de sus típicas sonrisas arrogantes. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que Lovino aún no recuperaba la voz; tan sorprendido que aún no comenzaba a sentirse agradecido.

–**Perdona, pero estás jugando con lo que es mío –**Siseó el Beilschmidt y Sadiq pareció confundido a la vez que Lovino enrojecía ¿Qué forma de defenderlo era esa? Esperen ¿Eso significa que Gilbert había aceptado el trato?

–**Oh bien –**Sadiq rió**– Perdona entonces, pero… no veo tu nombre por ningún lado.**

**-…Cierto… –**Gilbert miró de reojo a Lovino**– Tal vez deba poner mi firma en un lugar más obvio… –**Lo pronunció de una manera tan pensativa que el castaño tuvo un mal presentimiento. El más alto no pareció satisfecho con la fanfarronería del prusiano.

–**No me vas a quitar la diversión, Beilschmidt… –**Esta vez su voz sonó amenazante.

–**Ya lo hice –**Volvió a sonreírle, entrecerrando sus ojos escarlata. Tiró más de Lovino para comenzar a alejarse de allí.

–**¡Oye…! –**El turco hizo ademán de seguirlos pero se vio interrumpido.

–**¡Adnan! –**Era el guardia inglés, como siempre, y parecía más molesto de lo normal mientras que el guardia ojiazul se quejaba de dolores en el cuello**– ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡A trabajar!**

El turco dijo una serie de palabrotas en su propio idioma y cuando trató de encontrar al prusiano y al italiano estos ya habían salido de su campo de visión.

* * *

Gilbert y Lovino se alejaban con pasos discretamente apresurados de allí. El prusiano aún tenía sujetado al menor por la parte trasera de sus ropas y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás.

–**V-vas muy rápido, maldición –**Se quejó el menor después de volverse a tropezar con sus pies.

Pero el albino no contestó hasta haberse detenido en un lugar completamente apartado de la sociedad. Lo tomó por los brazos, aún mirando alrededor con cautela. Hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, tan intensos como siempre. Lovino tragó saliva.

–**Yo… –**Pensaba la mejor manera para agradecerle.

–**Sadiq tiene razón –**Interrumpió Gilbert.

–**¿Eh?**

–**Si quieres que te proteja hay un método bastante sencillo para eso.**

Al principio el castaño se mantuvo en silencio, confundido. Pero después recordó el detalle de la "firma visible" y enrojeció, mirando al albino con nerviosismo e incomodidad.

–**No, espérate… ¡No! –**Se quejó y una vez más trató de alejarse del albino, pero él se lo impidió.

–**No seas llorón, un chupetón no te hará daño~ –**Rió, y es que en realidad el miedo del menor era absurdo.

–**¡Es vergonzoso, maldición! ¿No puedes rayarme la ropa con tu nombre o algo?**

–**Kesesesese que tonterías dices, claro que no~ si no solo tendrían que quitarte la ropa para evadirme.  
–P-pero es que…**

–**Mira, puede que esta no sea la mejor solución, pero es una buena forma para deshacernos de unos cuantos depredadores. Aunque no lo creas, hay varios tipos aquí que prefieren no meterse en problemas con otros reos.**

–**Sí que lo creo, yo soy uno –**Masculló.

–**Kesesese pues bien, si tienes una marca mía muchos se alejarán de sus sucias intenciones contigo, no todos, pero sí varios ¿No es mejor?**

–… –Miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Pero luego se le ocurrió otra idea**– ¿Y cómo mierda van a saber que esa marca es tuya y no de alguien más?**

–**Eso no importa –**Bufó algo fastidiado**– Van a ver un chupetón, van a pensar que eres de alguien, quién sea, y se alejarán. Ya después que me vean contigo sabrán que soy yo quien hizo aquello y se alejarán aún más~ porque soy asombroso~ kesesesese.**

Lovino no quiso decir nada, pero siguió evitando su mirada, estaba completamente sonrojado. No esperaba que algo como eso pasara. Sí bien aquello era mucho mejor que otras cosas… seguía haciéndolo sentir bastante incómodo.

–**¿Estás listo para un momento maravilloso~? –**Susurró Gilbert de manera coqueta, aunque no importaba el tono, Lovino no se sentía seducido en absoluto.

–**Que sea rápido –**Apresuró en un murmullo.

–**Aburrido~ –**Rió el albino.

El menor estuvo a punto de gruñir algo pero entonces sintió uno de los fuertes brazos del albino abrazarlo por la cintura con firmeza, mientras que su otra mano sostuvo su muñeca derecha. Lovino tuvo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo al sentir el aliento del prusiano en su cuello. Definitivamente su piel de aquella zona era bastante sensible. La maldijo, y maldijo su sonrojo también, y sobre todo maldijo al prusiano y al resto del mundo.

Cuando sintió sus labios un leve quejido salió de los suyos. Instintivamente trató de apartarlo, pero tuvo que obligar a su cuerpo a detenerse, pues claramente no había otra solución. Luego sintió la calidez de su lengua, el ligero roce de sus dientes en una suave mordida a su piel, de nuevo su lengua. Tembló inconscientemente y se mordió los labios, nunca en su vida había sentido algo como aquello. Su mano libre se aferró a la espalda del peliplata, aquello no se sentía tan mal como esperaba…

No.

Digo.

¿Qué?

…

_Merda._

¡Sí se sentía mal, maldición! ¡Se sentía horrible!

…

…Horriblemente bien. Por desgracia Gilbert sabía lo que hacía. Y él no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al sentir la respiración ronca del mayor sin que siquiera se hubiese separado de su cuello. Su rostro se tornó aún más rojo y pensó en balbucear alguna excusa creíble pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. Estada sintiendo tanto calor, _che palle._

Pero entonces Gilbert empezó a reírse por lo bajo, todavía con los labios sobre su cuello. Lovino pensó que su rostro explotaría tal cual termómetro caricaturesco.

–**¿Lo estás disfrutando, eh~? –**Inquirió el teutón.  
**–¡C-Claro que no! ¡Maldita sea! –**Se defendió atropelladamente y una vez más trató de apartarlo. Pero el otro, entre risas siguió apegado a su cuerpo.

–**Me falta el punto~ –**Lovino iba a seguir quejándose pero sintió una vil mordida justo en donde aparecería el chupetón.

–**¡Chiguii! ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió maldito bastardo! –**Chilló y empezó a darle de golpes con su brazo libre.

Entre risas, Gilbert se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo de frente, aunque seguía sin soltarlo de la cintura y de la muñeca.

–**Pero ahora está bien marcado~ kesesese~**

–**¡Pero eso no era necesario, **_**stupido**_**! –**Le dio un último empujón, logrando apartarlo y fue a llevarse las manos al cuello, le había sacado un poco de sangre.

–**Espero no haber despertado a tu amiguito~ –**Siguió riéndose Gilbert**– Porque entonces me obligarías a romper pacto~ la carne es débil, Lovino, la carne es débil~**  
**–¡Cállate, mierda! –**Cruzó inconscientemente las piernas por si las dudas ¡Este tipo era de lo peor!

–**Bien, ya, perdona la mordida –**Sonriendo, Gilbert trató de acariciar su cuello para quitarle un poquito de dolor pero Lovino lo esquivó.

–**¡No te me acerques a menos que sea para defenderme! –**Espetó casi al borde de un ataque.

–**Tampoco te lo tomes así, oe –**Frunció ligeramente el ceño**– Todo esto es para que llegues virgen al matrimonio kesesese~**

–**¡La mordida no!  
–Bien, la mordida no… pero el pasado no importa kesesese~ ahora debemos hablar de lo que yo quiero que hagas por mí.**

–**¡Vete a la mierda!**

Gilbert se puso serio nuevamente y volvió a empujarlo contra la pared.

–**Tenemos un maldito acuerdo –**Gruñó y Lovino se puso algo inquieto, asintiendo nerviosamente.

–**S-Sí, lo sé, maldición…**

–_**Awesome, **_**porque quiero tu postre –**Se quedó pensando**– Y un masaje mientras como no estaría nada mal tampoco… –**Lovino lo miró como si Gilbert hubiera dejado escapar a su perro _Macchiette _el día de su cumpleaños**– Kesesese y tal vez podrías comenzar a encargarte de llevar mi ropa a lavar, yo no tengo por qué hacer caminatas innecesarias.**

El Vargas apretó los puños y se impidió hacer algún comentario. Él solito se había metido en ese embrollo, y tenía que manejarlo. Asintió mirando hacia otro lado con ceño.

–**Así me gusta~ –**Sonrío Gilbert y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla que no hicieron más que aumentar las nubes negras en la cabeza de Lovino**– Ahora debemos regresar antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia.**

No dijo nada más y se largó de allí. Lovino se quedó allí de pie, aún con los puños apretados. Respirar ya era un martirio. Se obligó a contener un gemido de frustración y a llevarse una mano a los ojos por si algo amenazaba con salir. Pero no fue así, gracias al cielo.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y salió mirando al suelo, evitando llevarse una mano a la nueva marca en su cuello, evitando miradas de nuevo.

Gilbert podía adueñarse de todos sus postres y tirarle toda la basura que quisiera. Él ya no tenía ánimos de nada.

* * *

*Notitas* Macchiette significa algo así como "Manchitas", no sé si Lovino haya tenido algún perro Manchitas, pero ustedes entienden el sentimiento (?) Y asdfg pobre de mi Lovilindou DB pero lo necesito emo para lo que sigue BT… espero que les haya gustado *o* en especial a ti, liebee~ (L)

Quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, confesiones, spam, ayuda psicológica y psiquiátrica… ya saben 8D ¡REVIEW!


	5. Capítulo 04

*Advertencia: Las letras _itálicas_ son POV de Gilbert, y las _**itálicas bold**_, es conversación, aún en el POV de Gilbert. En la segunda parte (durante el Flashback) todo es POV de Gilbert a pesar de no estár escrito con _itálicas_.*

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

* * *

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la joven psiquiatra alzó la vista de su ordenador, obligándose a minimizar la ventana del chat donde charlaba con su fiel amiga Erzsébet. Entonces pudo sonreírle ampliamente a su invitado, quién estaba acostumbrado a entrar sin llamar antes.

–**Buenos días Gilbert ¿Algo nuevo para hoy? –**La rubia se apartó las gafas, dejando al descubierto sus ojos verde pasto, siempre con esos rasgos felinos tan suyos.

–**¿Esperas que mi vida sea aburrida y monótona, Van Dijk? **

Gilbert Beilschmidt se sentó frente al escritorio de la belga, quién no paraba de mirarlo, divertida al parecer. Él se acomodó con desfachatez en la silla, sin romper el contacto visual, sonriendo. Cuando estuvo a punto de soltar "¿Qué?" ella se le adelantó.

–**Así que hoy estamos felices.**

El albino amplió su sonrisa y se enderezó en el asiento, inclinando el cuerpo hacia el frente, confidente. Sus ojos brillaron, definitivamente tenía algo que contar**– A decir verdad, sí –**Ella lo invitó con su silencio para que continuara**– No vas a creer las cosas que han pasado.**

Pronto los ojos de la mujer brillaron también. Podía decirse que lo que más le gustaba de su profesión era que se enteraba de historias dignas de una novela. Y Gilbert le agradaba porque sabía cómo volver interesantes los hechos tan cotidianos como lo era levantarse y tomarse un café. Era obvio que su destreza para relatar su vida se debía a que quería inflarse más el ego, haciendo creer a todos que le pasaban cosas asombrosas. Pero eso a Belle le gustaba, y a veces deseaba que los demás hicieran conversaciones así. Sin embargo la mayoría de las personas no tenían "nada interesante" que contar, según ellas. Resumían todo en un "bien" o "mal" y no entraban en detalles, creyendo que sus vidas eran tan comunes que a nadie le importarían.

–**Todo comenzó en las duchas –**Interrumpió Gilbert sus pensamientos, haciendo que Belle soltara una risita**– Ya sabes, yo estaba siendo genial y… ¿Recuerdas que tiempo atrás hice una apuesta con el narizotas?**

–**Querido, Iván y tú siempre están peleando.**

–**Pues bien, él debía dejarme a mí la asombrosa ducha que siempre le toca. Esa donde la cortina no está tan mal y el agua sale ligeramente más caliente…**

–**Y… ¿No quiso cumplir?**

–**¡No! Digo ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiso! Pero accedió con tanta facilidad que yo ya no sentí el sabor de la victoria ¿Entiendes? Si él había perdido yo quería que sufriera un poco…**

–**Gilbert… –**Reprendió en un murmullo, aunque seguía sonriendo ligeramente. El albino difícilmente cambiaría.

–**Así que él debía ir a la peor ducha de todas como castigo. Esa que está llena de mierdas por todos lados ¿Pero sabes que hizo el cobarde? ¡El muy idiota fue directo a una ducha prácticamente en buen estado y que para colmo estaba siendo usada!**

–**Cielos~ –**Ella rió entre dientes**– Supongo que no lo dejaste salirse con la suya e hicieron un caos frente a ese tercero ¿No?**

–**Linda, hablas como si yo fuera alguien explosivo –**Ambos sonrieron, pues sabían que esa era la principal causa de que el prusiano estuviera en prisión. Aunque era cierto que gracias al tratamiento que se estaba llevando, Gilbert ya podía comportarse mucho mejor que cuando llegó allí y quería golpear a quién respirara cerca de él**– Como sea, el idiota de Iván no es parte importante de mi historia… es el chico que estaba en esa ducha.**

La psiquiatra abrió ligeramente los ojos. Aquello era un suceso inesperado y probablemente importante. Se precipitó a su libreta de notas, pidiéndole una pausa con la mano a Gilbert, quién la miró entre aturdido y divertido.

–**¿Vuelves a las notas?**

–**No cuestiones a la profesional –**Destapó un bolígrafo y le miró**– ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué pasó después?**

–**Bien, y luego dices que no eres mi fan número uno kesesese –**Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento. Mirando al techo, recordando.

"_**Sólo eres un maldito tramposo…" **__Murmuré audiblemente. _

_No podía permitir que siguiera burlándose de mí, desde que nos conocimos siempre había sido lo mismo. Quise agregar algo más, tal vez alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera completamente y ponerle punto final a la conversación con un buen puñetazo en su cara de baboso. Pero él fue más rápido e impidió mi avance empujando al chico castaño directo a mi pecho._

_Maldije todos los vientos mientras lo veía alejarse con la sonrisa victoriosa que se suponía sería mía. __**"Arsch"**_

_Mis ojos fueron entonces al italiano que no paraba de sacudirse en mis brazos… y ahora necesitaba desahogarme tanto… __**"Al menos es un buen obsequio~"**__ Y lo era, el chico era atractivo, y el comportamiento a la defensiva que tenía se me hacía bastante provocativo, toda una delicia a la vista. Mis palabras parecieron activar resortes en las extremidades de él, gritando e intentando alejarse, cosa que obviamente no permití. Yo sonreía, ese era justo el miedo que esperaba por parte de él._

–**¡Gilbert qué ibas a hacerle! –**La psiquiatra interrumpió, con un auténtico tono de preocupación y regaños, esa conducta de depredador sexual era algo que Gilbert había aprendido en prisión, y no era para nada permitido. El prusiano se fastidió y bufó.

–**¿Qué más? –**Antes de que la rubia continuara alzó la mano**– Iré al grano –**Se rascó una sien, intentando volver a recordar los detalles.

_Lo cierto era que a pesar de que sus movimientos y peticiones me parecían suculentos y no hacían más que excitarme más… cuando su ira defensiva flaqueaba y se comportaba como un niño… se volvía bastante adorable._

_Tremendamente adorable. Y es bien sabido que me encanta todo lo que es tierno._

_¿Hace cuánto que no convivía con alguien con esas características? Estando en prisión mis oportunidades de encontrar a alguien lindo y tierno se habían vuelto prácticamente nulas. Y debo decirlo, estaba fascinado con este descubrimiento. Tal vez por eso no paraba de mirarlo con una sonrisa de imbécil pero awesome._

_Y entonces de sus labios salieron aquellas palabras que quedaron tatuadas en mi memoria: "__**S-Si no lo haces… haré lo que quieras, maldición"**_

"_**¿Lo que quiera?" **__Un montón de ideas llegaron a mi cabeza con tanto desorden que no pude concentrarme en ninguna. Él asintió, evadiéndome, y murmuró otra cosa más: __**"Pero… solo si no haces esto… nunca" **__Aclaró, y eso me hizo sonreír, una vez más, enternecido._

"_**Eso quita muchas ideas divertidas" **__Reí, era cierto y hasta cierto punto decepcionante. Sin embargo podía controlar mi libido a cambio de otras cosas más importantes. "__**…Pero me gusta negociar…" **__Acaricié mi barbilla ¿Qué sería bueno? En estos momentos estaba demasiado agitado como para concentrarme en un deseo. Decidí ver a futuro: __**"Harás todo lo que yo te pida siempre, sin rechistar… y de la manera que yo te la ordene" **__Seguía evitando mirarme, y eso dejó de gustarme. Quería su atención, así que levanté su rostro poniendo mi mano en su mentón __**"…Si rompes aquel acuerdo en lo más mínimo…" **__Sonreí __**"…te irá peor de lo que pensaba hacerte ahora."**_

_Pude ver miedo en ese par de ojos verdes. Asentí internamente, así debía de ser, si no había una amenaza escalofriante de por medio… usualmente las personas no movían un dedo._

_Me quedé a la espera de una respuesta. Lo vi apretar los labios y luego abrirlos, ya sabía que agregaría otro acuerdo al trato __**"O-otra cosa, aparte de que tu no me... me hagas nada… de… t-tu sabes, yo…haré las cosas que me dices si… si me proteges… de los demás…"**__ Su tono de voz fue disminuyendo y su rostro enrojeciendo. Yo me quedé sin palabras._

_No, en serio. Me quedé sin palabras, ni en la garganta, ni siquiera en mi cabeza; blanco total. Jamás había esperado algo como eso, pero mucho menos esperé que aquella simple frase me provocara un aumento en el ritmo cardiaco. No era excitación ni nada parecido, era algo que no comprendí del todo. Un sentimiento agradable, probablemente de nuevo me había enternecido, pero ahora de sobremanera, eternamente._

_No supe cómo reaccionar a eso._

_Empecé a reírme a carcajadas, nervioso. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo comportarme, esto era nuevo. Lo miré tratando de controlar mi risa para que no se diera cuenta, pero era algo inútil, así que intenté seguir siendo genial e implacable._

"_**Quieres que…¿Quieres que el grandioso yo sea tu guardaespaldas? ¡Kesesesesese! Y a cambio serás como mi sirviente… ¡Oh Gott! ¡Kesesesesese!"**_

_A decir verdad era cómico, un acuerdo así con alguien a quién estabas a punto de abusar… y que de un momento a otro se te haga tan tierno que le agarres cariño… Eran demasiadas emociones para menos de una hora, agregándole estos nervios… mi cabeza era un caos._

"_**Sí ¿Y bien?" **__Espetó él, llamando mi atención. Su rostro estaba rojo, seguro el pobre creía que me había burlado de él… hasta cierto punto preferí que pensara aquello. Era mucho mejor que saber que me había puesto nervioso. "__No tengo opciones ¿Sí? Así que mejor solo di "sí" o "no" ¡Y hablo de ahora, demonios!"_

_Finalmente me callé, algo sorprendido de que el menor lograra dominar el temblor de su cuerpo de tal forma que la voz no le temblara tampoco. Sonreí, era admirable._

"_¿Cómo te llamas?"__ Pregunté, a pesar de todo no le había puesto mucha atención a lo que me había dicho con tanto valor. Pero ahora que mi cabeza estaba más tranquila seguro lo conseguía._

"_L-Lovino Vargas…"__ Italiano, lo sabía. Y de nuevo había vuelto el temblor._

"_Yo soy el asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt" __Me señalé para no dejar lugar a dudas y confirmar que yo era el portador de tan magno nombre. ¡Seguro había escuchado de mí!_

_Pero Lovino se quedó con tal cara de "Ah." que me sentí ligeramente ofendido. Decidí vengarme por su insolencia privándolo de la gloria, es decir, alejándome de allí._

"_¡O-Oye!" __Logró reaccionar, pero yo no iba a detenerme. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo charlando con él que se volvería claro que me había agradado. Y no quería que pensara eso ¿Por qué? Porque se supone que yo tengo gustos exigentes. Y porque se supone que soy el malo._

"_Guardaespaldas y sirvientes…" __Murmuré con una sonrisa, lo pensaría._

_El lobo, si es un buen lobo, no tiene por qué hacerse amigo del cordero._

–**¿Ni aunque el cordero sea 'tremendamente adorable'? –**Apuntó la psiquiatra juguetonamente una vez que Gilbert hubo llegado a un punto.

Las mejillas del albino adquirieron un leve tono rosado que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia, quién sonrío más.

–**Oe, si te sirve de consuelo para tu fanatismo… accedí a ayudarle, **_**ja?**_

–**Eso pensé~ –**Comentó con el rostro apoyado en las manos**– No te conocía un lado suave, Gilbert.**

–**Eso es porque no lo tengo –**Frunció el ceño ¿Por qué ella había pensado aquello?

–**Claro –**Ignoró ella**– Entonces… ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?**

–**¿Qué? ¿Ahora necesito una moraleja para mis historias? ¡Nunca me la habías pedido!**

–**Por qué siempre me la habías dado tú, solo que ahora la dejaste inconclusa.**

Gilbert respiró hondo y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, mirando los cuadros que decoraban aquel pequeño cuarto. Sus ojos volvieron a ella.

–**Dímelo tú.**

–**Estás feliz.**

–**¿Por qué debería estarlo? –**Se cruzó de brazos, pero sonreía. Él también lo sabía.

–**Ya no te sientes solo –**Afirmó ella, emocionada.

–**Blergh, pero si nunca me he quejado de estar solo. Estar solo es genial.**

–**Seguro –**Volvió a ignorarlo y ojeó sus notas, luego volvió a alzar la vista**– Paso algo más ¿Cierto?**

Gilbert alzó una ceja, no estaba seguro de si había pasado algo más. Es decir, no iba a describirle el chupetón ni decirle que de nuevo había sentido esa extraña emoción dentro de él. Que tenerlo en sus brazos y tocar su piel con sus labios se había vuelto casi un delirio que no paraba de soñar. Más aún, haberle dejado una marca lo había hecho sentir bastante bien, había vuelto su alianza algo más real y firme. Volvió a sonrojarse ligeramente tras pensar solo aquello, si lo escuchaba pensar eso seguro comenzaría a levantarle falsos, pero supuso que podía contarle lo que pasó antes y después.

–**Lo defendí de Sadiq –**Dijo y los ojos de Belle brillaron**– Y luego le exigí que comenzara el intercambio, el acuerdo, tú sabes; le dije que quería que me diera un masaje en los hombros mientras comía su postre en la cafetería, eso y que empezara a encargarse de mi ropa sucia, además luego se me ocurrieron otras cosas… –**El brillo desapareció de los ojos de Belle, Gilbert era un completo patán.

–**¿No te estás pasando un poco? El pobre chico es nuevo y parece dulce.**

–**¿Pasarme? –**Gilbert parecía indignado**– Iba a violarlo, Belle ¿Qué prefieres? Esos pequeños caprichos o haber hecho lo otro?**

–**Un capricho a la vez, Gilbo –**La psiquiatra hizo otros apuntes en su cuaderno**– El muchacho debe estar tan asustado.**

El albino gruñó y pateó sin mucha fuerza la pata del escritorio.

–**No es para tanto Van Dijk, no se quejó mucho y lo pasamos bien.**

–**Soy toda oídos, Gilbert –**Sonrío, definitivamente a esa mujer le gustaba el cotilleo. El aludido suspiró.

* * *

*Flashback*

Llegué a la cafetería primero y fui a sentarme en una mesa sola ¡Lovino no puede quejarse porque eso lo hice pensando en él! Seguro que se amargaba más si estábamos rodeados en la mesa. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que el italiano entraba en la cafetería y se iba directo a la mesa más solitaria y apartada del mundo.

–… **-**Me quedé mirándolo ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¡Sentarse en aquel rincón oscuro era casi como ponerse un tiro al blanco en los pantalones!... y no exactamente al frente**– ¡Vargas!**

El aludido dio un respingo y me miró con ojos entrecerrados cual miope. Le hice señas para que viniera a sentarse al lado, no parecía muy convencido, de hecho por un momento se notó que planeaba ignorarme. Pero en cuanto nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse lo fulminé con la mirada. Y sí, tragó saliva, sabía que debía obedecerme.

Así que se levantó sosteniendo su bandeja aún vacía y camino hacia mí, sentándose al lado mío pero manteniendo distancias. Un gruñido casi mudo fue su saludo.

Le di un empujón tratando de que se levantara.

–**¡Bueno qué mierda! ¿Quieres que me siente aquí o no? –**Se quejó con un murmullo, el pobre no quería llamar la atención.

–**Antes de que te sientes debes ir por nuestra comida –**Aclaré poniendo mi bandeja sobre la suya**– Hay una serie de instrucciones que quiero que te grabes…**

–**¡Oye! ¡Yo no…!**

–**Si al sueco de la mirada aterradora se le ocurrió cocinar hoy pollo, pavo, pato (Como si sirvieran eso aquí), o algún otra ave… te lo saltas. No como eso, y tú ya no comerás eso, nunca más ¿entendido?**

Me miró como si hubiera dicho que los hipopótamos eructaran doritos en luna llena**– ¿Eres alérgico a los pájaros o algo así? ¿Religión?**

–**No –**Lo miré con ceño, odiaba que esa fuera la primera reacción de todos**–... ¡Me niego a comerme a unas criaturitas tan tiernas!**

Primero Lovino abrió ligeramente más lo ojos en sorpresa, después sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión y finalmente sus labios comenzaron a fruncirse en son de que lo que dije había sido divertido.

–**¡Oe! ¡No dije nada gracioso! –**Me quejé**– Soy protestante y albino, mi única alergia es al sol y a los fracasados ¡No como carne de aves porque es una atrocidad! Una vez cuando era niño me encariñé tanto con unos pájaros y ellos se encariñaron tanto conmigo que podía llamarlos y venían. Y entonces tiempo después vi como mataban a una gallina ¿Has visto algo así? –**El castaño rodó los ojos, decidí ignorar ese detalle de momento por seguir contando mi trágica historia**– ¡Es lo peor! Sigue corriendo como toda una valiente. Y yo no pienso comer eso, no señor… y ahora tú tampoco.**

–**¿Qué hay de los otros animales? También les va mal si queremos su carne.**

–**Ellos no corren sin cabeza –**Bufé**– Y los pajaritos son más adorables.**

–**¿Animal favorito?**

–**Oe, te están ganando todo lo bueno de la comida –**Volví a empujarlo**– Apúrate, y recuerda, nada de aves, el huevo sí está permitido. Por cierto, no comas nada hasta llegar a sentarte aquí conmigo, quiero ver que tienes para compartirme –**Iba a quejarse pero me giré para mirar al sueco con mandil**– ¡Oe! ¡Berwald! Este chico del rulo va a llevarme mi comida, así que déjalo formarse dos veces en la fila ¡Kesesesese! –**El rubio me mató con la mirada un par de veces y luego siguió con lo suyo, había entendido el mensaje**– Bien Lovino, ve.**

–**Te odio –**Aseguró el menor, enrojecido tras haber recibido miradas de los presentes tras mi anuncio. Entonces avanzó a formarse en la fila. Tenía unas lindas posaderas, kesesese~

–**Kesesesese~ –**Esperé pacientemente y no le quité el ojo de encima, por supuesto también lo cuide de que no se le acercara ningún mandril medio amaestrado con uniforme de reo.

Cuando llegó con la primera bandeja, la mía obviamente, mi estómago ya estaba rugiendo.

–**¡Dame acá! –**La tomé y empecé a comer así sin más, lo apuré con la mano**– Ve por la tuya, y recuerda guardar lo bueno para mi kesesesese~**

Lovino hizo una extraña sonrisa y volvió a la fila. Qué raro, esperaba que gruñera. Seguramente el hambre lo había afectado también.

Seguí comiendo hasta que volvió y sin esperar mucho rato tomé las cosas que me interesaban de su bandeja, algo de pure de patatas y el muffin de chocolate, pude ver su cara de dolor, y por fin un gruñido.

–**Mis servicios no son baratos, Lovino –**Me sentí como prostituta así que agregué**– mis servicios no sexuales… –**No esperen, eso no estaba bien**– No quiero decir que haga servicios sexuales, es obvio que no lo hago, nadie me merece de esa forma y yo decido con quién quiero y cuando –**Bebí un poco de jugo, sí, eso serviría.

–**Eres un idiota… –**Murmuró el Vargas mientras comía en silencio.

–**No lo soy –**Pasé a los muffins, comía rápido**– Por cierto no te olvides de mi masaje –**El pobre casi se atraganta.

–**No voy a dártelo en la cafetería.**

–**Kesesese~ ¿Seguro?**

Lo vi enrojecer y gruñir, siguió comiendo aunque era obvio que el hambre se le había ido. Seguramente querría hacer tiempo hasta que nos quedáramos más a solas. Pero yo no tenía tiempo, es decir, apenas acabara con mis muffins quería mi masaje, y eso sería pronto.

–**Escuché que quedaste solo en tu celda –**Comenté mientras masticaba, mis modales eran asombrosos y quién lo dudara no merecía ser llamado "genial".

–**¿Qué te importa? –**No sabía cómo podía hacer que los gruñidos sonaran como palabras, pero este chico tenía un doctorado en eso.

–**Pues es que el asombroso yo tiene una idea~ -**Ronroneé**– ¿Quieres que te proteja, no? Tal vez debería pasearme por allí.**

–**Tú no puedes salir de tu celda cuando se te dé la gana, las cierran con llaves.**

–**Mi pequeño Lovino… –**Le sonreí**– Llevas tan poco tiempo en prisión que no sabes los trucos~ kesesese –**Me acerqué un poco, para recalcar mis palabras**– Yo puedo salir si se me da la gana, sigiloso, por supuesto~ –**Me miró, no supe si lo que estaba en su mirada era miedo nuevamente**– …y puedo entrar a tu celda si quiero –**Ahora sí definitivamente era miedo, se apartó un poco más de mí.

–**Un día te atraparán.**

–**¿Y luego qué? Ya estoy en prisión, no hay mucho más con lo que puedan castigarme. Los golpes no están permitidos… además que no les conviene~ kesesesese~**

–**Pueden prolongar tu sentencia –**Rodé los ojos.

–**No hay nadie que me espere afuera, y aquí me están manteniendo… no me importa.**

Me miró por un momento y luego siguió comiendo**– Sabía que nadie te quería –**Murmuró.

Traté de no demostrarlo pero aquello en verdad me caló, un rostro vino a mis recuerdos… Ludwig.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme cualquier idea y comí un buen trozo de pan chocolatoso. Y reí, eso siempre confundía a las personas**– Todos me adoran, y no los culpo –**Lo miré**– y seguro que tú terminas suspirando por mi~ –**Le guiñé un ojo**– y solo por hacer un tonto acuerdo contigo, débil… –**Ahora yo quería herirlo**– Sin mi estás jodido, bien jodido –**Aparté la mirada y comí**– Literalmente kesesese~ –**Me chupé los dedos y me sacudí las manos un poco**– Así que no eres nadie para decirme nada, y deberías comenzar con mi masaje ahora.**

El chico apretó los puños**– Aún no he terminado de comer –**Hizo ademán de que iba a seguir comiendo pero aparté la bandeja de su alcance.

–**Ahora.**

Me miró con el mayor desprecio del mundo, le devolví una sonrisa ladina. Estaba claro que había cumplido mi cometido. Pude ver como el ojiverde luchaba para no decir nada, y trataba de seguir guardando su orgullo, seguro sabía que si la conversación continuaba yo no dudaría en seguir clavándole humillaciones. Con la mirada baja se puso en pie y fue detrás de mí.

–**Sin final feliz, por favor~ kesesesese~**

Estaba seguro que el chico quería ahorcarme, torcerme el cuello o algo similar. Pero se contuvo, y sus manos fueron a posarse en mis hombros, de pronto se tornaron dudosas y su contacto era casi un roce. Como eso no era un masaje las tome y las presioné un poco contra el espacio entre mis hombros y mi cuello.

–**Presiona, no acaricies –**Comenté y solte sus manos**– Pero tampoco tan fuerte ¿eh? Kesesese~ un masaje Lovino, un masaje.**

Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, seguro estaría furioso. Sin embargo empezó a realizar un masaje decente. Cerré los ojos, no estaba mal**– …Así…**

Continuó, pasando de vez en cuando un poco más a mi cuello, luego a mis hombros, también en la parte de la espalda, por los omóplatos o la columna, se sentía bien. Inhalé aire despacio, aún con los ojos cerrados… volví a sentir algo en mi pecho.

Entreabrí los ojos, mirando abajo, a la mesa ¿Había sido muy duro con él hace rato? No pude evitarlo… me sentí agredido, no puedo evitar seguir ordenándole que haga mis cosas… es decir, debo aprovecharlo, y le estoy dando seguridad a cambio. No, no soy tan malo, estoy seguro. Lo estoy haciendo bien, no hay nada malo conmigo, no me importa nada. Estoy bien. Volví a cerrar los ojos, tratando de convencerme.

Pude sentir miradas de otros reos y en seguida pude percibir risitas. Tomé la mano del italiano con suavidad, seguramente por la culpa que había sentido hace rato**– Es suficiente.**

En seguida se separó y se sentó de nuevo, sin mirar a nadie. Le acerqué su bandeja, no comió más. Supuse que era hora de irnos, así que me levanté sin decir nada. Empecé a caminar, pensé que me seguiría pero se quedó allí sentado como buen amargado. Iba a dejarlo allí pero vi que los otros reos planeaban acercarse así que me regresé y tiré de su brazo sin mucha fuerza.

–**Andando Vargas, si no quieres ser el postre de otros.**

Una vez más gruñó y me siguió, muy de cerca y mirando disimuladamente por sobre el hombro a los otros reos. Era adorable, definitivamente lo era, me hizo sonreír de nuevo, y caminamos hasta separarnos a nuestras respectivas celdas.

*Fin del Flashback*

* * *

–**Y fin, eso pasó ayer –**El albino se cruzó de brazos y miró a la belga.

–**¿Eso es todo? **

–_**Ja **_**¿Qué más esperabas?**

–**¿No fuiste a su celda en la noche? Por cierto eso de escaparte no está bien.**

–**No le hago daño a nadie cuando salgo de mi celda –**La rubia lo sabía, por eso no insistía con el tema y tampoco lo comentaba con los oficiales**– Y no, no fui –**Gilbert sonrió**– Quise dejarlo esperándome kesesese~ apuesto a que le quité el sueño~**

–**Eres malo con él –**Apuntó ella, cerrando su libretita**– ¿Por qué?**

–**No soy malo con él–**Se defendió frunciendo el ceño**– Solo un poco cruel, lo admito… y es para tenerlo controlado. Está claro que es esa clase de persona que una vez que te agarra confianza te falta al respeto… –**Se quedó pensando**– …aunque creo que te falta al respeto aún sin conocerte…**

–**No lo presiones tanto, Gilbo… es nuevo aquí, es joven y presiento que ha de estar deprimido.**

–**¡No lo presiono! ¡Lo estoy cuidando!**

–**Que se note más, Gilbert.**

El de ojos rojos la miró por un momento, y luego asintió, solo para que cambiaran el tema. La psiquiatra suspiró, pero después le sonrió.

–**¿Vendrás a verme de nuevo?**

–**No quiero sonar grosero pero… estoy obligado –**A pesar de que eso era cierto le sonrío como si hubiera dicho una broma, porque en parte también lo era, a Gilbert le gustaba ir allí y desahogarse un poco con una buena charla. Ella siguió con su sonrisa felina, lo sabía.

–**Y amenazado con terapia de electroshock –**Rió y Gilbert fingió temor.

–**¡No van a freír mi asombroso cuerpo! –**Rieron, aunque esta vez le risa no duró demasiado y compartieron la mirada por un momento**– …no por culpa tuya –**Agregó Gilbert.

–**Cuídate.**

–**Siempre lo hago.**

El albino salió, el oficial Alfred lo esperaba afuera para escoltarlo hasta su celda. Belle fue a sentarse de nuevo, pensativa. Sonrío, Gilbert estaba cosechando una amistad y ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta, aunque el muy bruto no estaba siendo muy amigable con el tal Lovino. Suspiró.

–**Esto es bueno para ambos… –**Miró el teléfono en su escritorio**– Y como la psiquiatra… sería bueno ayudar a aquella amistad,** **después de todo… hay una celda con un lugar vacío~.**

* * *

*Notitas* Yep, Belle Van Dijk es Bélgica (actualmente tiene tantos nombres que decidí seguir usando el mismo de mis otros fics :'D )

Sobre lo de que Gilbert no come carne de aves… es un lindo headcanon personal BD por todo ese amor que le tiene a lo tierno y que siempre anda con sus pollos/canarios~ espero que se ade su agrado c:

Nota especial(¿): Persona llamada Lupita(¿) se le solicita en el pasillo 12 (¿ asdasd xD pues en el Facebook soy Jackce, así que ya sabeis~ gracias por tu review en El trio y el Gakuen~

Quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, confesiones, spam, ayuda psicológica y psiquiátrica… ya saben 8D ¡REVIEW!


	6. Capítulo 05

*Advertencia: Emo en acción (¿) *

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

* * *

–**Huy sí, puedo abrir las puertas y hacer lo que quiera ñiñiñi **–Lovino tanteaba la puerta de su celda, buscando alguna falla**– Es más, podría ir a visitarte en la noche ñiñiñi –**El italiano llevaba haciendo aquello desde el día anterior, probablemente el albino tendría un pasador o había jodido el seguro de su puerta con su estúpida fuerza bruta. No lo sabía, pero deseaba saberlo, eso seguramente le sería de utilidad en su tiempo en prisión. Además que la próxima vez que viera a ese prusiano podría decirle con arrogancia "Por cierto, yo también se abrir puertas", sí, seguro eso lo haría tragarse todas sus palabras, que no eran pocas, con suerte se ahogaba.

Ya se había percatado de que los viejos mecanismos de la puerta no la cerraban al cien por ciento. La barra esa, que se suponía debía llegar al otro extremo a manera de obstáculo no lo hacía. Concluía entonces que ese era el talón de Aquiles del dichoso aparato.

Escuchó pasos y llaves y se alejó inmediatamente de la puerta, lanzándose a la cama y haciéndose como que leía el libro extraño de Feliciano; el oficial Kirkland había llegado.

–**Hora de las duchas –**Anunció introduciendo la llave y forcejeando con el cerrojo, eso llamó la atención de Lovino, quién aguzó el oído y espió un poco**– ¡Malditas puertas! –**Murmuró el británico**– Un poco de aceite y no me harían batallar tanto –**Una idea llegó al cerebro de Lovino. Arthur no se dio cuenta que había sido escuchado, ni siquiera sospechó que había metido la pata con sus palabras.

Oh sí, hoy Lovino Vargas iba a hacer mucho por sí mismo. Para empezar debía conseguir mantequilla para untarla en la puerta, seguro que eso aflojaba todo y bastaba para abrirla de un empujón. También quería evitar ir a las duchas, no tenía nada de ganas de revivir aquel momento en que maldijo su vida sellando un pacto con Gilbert, tampoco quería encontrarse con el ruso ni con otros reos en ropas menores.

Miró de reojo al rubio y esperó a que la puerta estuviera abierta para salir con la mirada baja y en silencio, tratando de aparentar la normalidad de la rutina, y una buena conducta. _"Venga"_ Se dijo _" Eres inteligente y bueno escapando, puedes hacerlo" _

–**Ve a la fila –**Indicó el guardia con exceso de ceja. Otro punto a su favor era que solo tenían dos guardias para un número aproximado de veintitantos reos en aquella sección de la cárcel.

Por lo que solo asintió y caminó fingiendo seguir sus órdenes en lo que el Kirkland abría otras celdas. En cuanto el inglés le dio la espalda, su dirección cambió rápida y sigilosamente. A partir de ese momento su record del reo bien portado estaba en juego. Pero poco le importó, quería estar un paso más adelante que sus depredadores.

Evitando cámaras de seguridad y yendo por pasillos solitarios logró sentirse a salvo. La cocina con la mantequilla no quedaba muy lejos. Siguió andando.

Para cuando llegó, las piernas y las manos le temblaban, el corazón le latía desbocado y el sudor hacía que la ropa se le pegara a la espalda, pero tenía que hacerlo. No había ruido, y no podía creer la buena suerte que… digo ¿suerte? Quise decir, la _habilidad_ que tenía, oh sí, Lovino Vargas ya era todo un rebelde y podía hacer lo que quisiera, sí señor.

En ese instante se movió aún más sigiloso, escurriéndose así hasta la puerta dónde suponía que el sueco preparaba sus menjurjes. Estiró la mano hacia la perilla. Estaba cerrada.

–_**Maldizione **_**–**Murmuró y en seguida escuchó pasos. Dio un respingo y fue a meterse dentro de una especie de alacena donde se almacenaban las bandejas. Sentía la respiración bastante ruidosa para su gusto, por lo que trato de contener el aliento lo más que podía.

Por si fuera poco las puertas de madera de aquel mueble quedaron entreabiertas, y pudo observar que los pasos eran del sueco Berwald, quién estaba abriendo con llaves la puerta que antes intentó abrir, la de la cocina. El rubio lucía tan aterrador como siempre, lo que hizo que Lovino considerara sus minutos de vida contados.

Entonces algo le mordió el trasero y Lovino logró contener el quejido pero no el respingo, ocasionando que las bandejas chocaran entre sí y provocaran una alarma casera de intrusos. Una rata negra y gorda salió por allí, caminando y declarando despreocupadamente que era la culpable de la mordida y la probable muerte del Vargas a manos del nórdico. Lovino sintió asco y miedo ¿Y si le pegaba alguna enfermedad repugnante? Oh pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, pues Berwald ya caminaba hacia dónde él, con sus ojos de hielo queriendo atravesar el mueble, pero lo más aterrador era que llevaba un cuchillo de cocina en la mano. Lovino tragó saliva _"Tuve una buena vi… la verdad no"_ Gimoteó un poco y trató de ocultarse más dentro de aquel lugar.

Pero después, como si la rata hubiera cambiado de opinión, esta salió del mueble y las dagas oculares del cocinero se clavaron en ella**– Hm –**Expresó el cocinero con todo el acento de asesino vikingo y en seguida trató de atrapar al animal, olvidándose completamente del mueble.

Lovino esperaba no haber mojado sus pantalones.

Con sudor señores ¡Con sudor! El pobre estaba que no lograba controlar sus pulmones. Volvió a mirar por la pequeña ranura que se hacía entre las puertas, el sueco estaba demostrando un excelente trabajo y mucha dedicación para ser el Tom de ese Jerry.

En cuanto los perdió de vista y escuchaba como el alboroto de la cacería se alejaba, salió. Se echó una bocanada de aire. Estaba dispuesto a largarse y alegar que se había perdido, pero entonces notó algo. Berwald había dejado la puerta abierta.

Miró alrededor, de nuevo desierto. Aguantó la respiración gracias a la tensión y miró de nuevo la puerta. Solo iría por mantequilla y se iría. Bueno, tal vez por un muffin de chocolate también… aún no se la perdonaba a ese maldito teutón.

Como el rayo más silencioso del mundo se coló en la cocina. Era más que nada un almacén lleno de estanterías con cajas y bolsas de alimentos. Estaba algo mugriento pero la verdad Lovino se había sentido curioso y hambriento. Sus pasos se volvieron lentos una vez más, mientras observaba las cosas como un niño dentro de un museo.

Al encontrar lo que buscaba tomó una barra y se la guardó dentro de la ropa. Lo pensó bien y tomó otra barra más. Siguió andando, aún con una vocecilla susurrándole "_Muffin~"_ al oído.

Pero lo siguiente que encontró no era exactamente de chocolate. Era una pistola. Probablemente del sueco, dejada allí como si fuera un cubierto más. Lovino titubeó y la tomó _solo para examinarla. _Estaba cargada. Volvió a mirar alrededor.

De pronto muchas emociones lo aturdieron, las voces ya eran muchas y le gritaban diferentes cosas; que corriera, que se la guardara, que siguiera buscando un postre, que iban a matarlo por eso, etcétera. El castaño apretó los ojos tratando de concentrarse. Probablemente no fuera bueno adueñarse de aquella pistolaa… pero tenerla lo haría sentir seguro. Solo… solo se la llevaría un día. O dos. Tal vez tres, o siempre, si el rubio no la reclamaba.

–**Argh… –**Maldiciéndose a si mismo incluyó la pistola en su inventario. Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero actualmente no creía que pudiera irle mucho peor con la ley.

Ahora sí, ya estaba dispuesto a huir como alma que lleva el diablo cuando vio una caja repleta de muffins de chocolate. Sus ojos brillaron.

–**Solo… uno…**

Mantuvo una mezcla de sigilo, velocidad y hambre hasta que tomó el preciado alimento. Algo tieso para su gusto, pero en aquel lugar hasta la bendición más rancia era bien recibida (Bueno, algunas).

–**Vaya, vaya~ parece que alguien se quedó con ganas de postre~**

Aquel ronroneo ronco y arrogante era inconfundible. La sorpresa de Lovino, sin embargo, se hizo presente con un respingo. Se volvió.

–**¡Tú? –**Cuestionó incrédulo, con migajas enmarcándole los labios.

–**Lo sé, no me esperabas. Me gusta ser una sorpresa –**Gilbert rió y dejó el marco de la puerta para caminar donde el italiano. Lovino pudo notar que llevaba una botella de ron sin abrir, recién hurtada**– ¿Evitando las duchas? Eso sí que es un sucio plan~ kesesesese.**

–**Cállate –**El menor se quejó frustrado, el paraíso de comer a solas se había esfumado**– ¿Estabas espiándome? –**Bufó.

–**No te des tanta importancia –**El albino curioseaba los estantes, probablemente también fuera la primera vez que estaba allí**– Solo miré que ibas hacia otro lado y… –**Sus ojos se posaron en él**– ¿Soy tu guardaespaldas, no? Kesesesese.**

–**Pues no has hecho un buen trabajo; Berwald el cocinero casi me mata –**Se quejó guardándose el muffin, ya se lo comería luego.

–**Y lo hará si nos ve aquí –**El prusiano volvía a estar distraído con la comida empaquetada**– ¿Huh? Oye esto se parece a lo que comimos antier –**Gilbert señaló un paquete de carnes secas. Lovino no necesito conocerlo para identificarlo al instante**.**

–**Pollo –**Pronunciaron al unísono, uno leyendo y el otro con una sonrisa casi nostálgica. Gilbert lo miró de manera neutra.

–**Olvídalo kesesese esto no pudo ser…~ –**Parecía asqueado de solo pensarlo.

–**Lo fue –**Murmuró audiblemente el italiano, ignorando la posible reacción que tuviera el germano. Se sentía bien ser quien se burlara y no la víctima**– No puedo creer que te creyeras que comías otra cosa ¿Quién confunde los sabores de las carnes? Tus papilas no son tan **_**"awesome"**_** como dices.**

Gilbert no contestó al instante. La sorpresa se veía en su rostro, pero entonces sus ojos adquirieron tal expresión que Lovino se arrepintió de su pequeña venganza.

–_**Was? **_**–**Pronunció el ojirojo, aun tratando de ocultar el enojo que lo estaba invadiendo.

–**N-Nada, era una broma. Hay que volver antes de que nos encuentren –**Evadiendo su mirada carmesí, Lovino trató de andar hacia la salida. Pero en cuanto pasó por un lado del peliplata este le empujó hacía una mesa**– ¡Chiguii! ¡Oye! ¿Q-Qué te pasa!**

–**Creí haber sido muy claro ese día –**El Beilschmidt habló entre dientes, con sus ojos clavados en los de él**– Y el día en que hicimos el trato creo que fui aún más claro– **Lovino intentó huir nuevamente, pero Gilbert lo tomó de los cabellos, estrellándolo en la mesa con brusquedad**– ¿No fue así, Lovino? –**Sonrío, aunque era obvio que no estaba para nada contento.

–**¡S-Sí! ¡Lo siento, maldición! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Fue el sueco quién sirvió la comida!**

–**¡Cállate! –**Espetó el mayor, por fin demostrando su repentina furia**– ¡Eres terrible cumpliendo tu propio trato! –**Tomó el cuello del ojiverde con una mano, impidiéndole hablar**– ¡Yo he cumplido, **_**scheisse**_**! ¡Y tú no puedes ni encargarte de un mísero detalle!**

Lovino pataleó, tratando que Gilbert lo soltase pues le estaba cortando la respiración. Negó con la cabeza tratando de disculparse y lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Aquello se le había escapado de las manos ¿Cómo iba a saber que ese bastardo tenía la mecha tan corta?

–**¿Sabes? –**Gilbert sonrió de nuevo, apretando un poco más**– …Ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de divertirme contigo como venganza… si sabes a lo que me refiero~ kesesesese~**

De alguna forma Lovino se sintió ofendido y herido en el orgullo ¿Eso qué quería decir? Sin embargo su miedo era mayor, y sabía que si el albino seguía asfixiándole de aquella forma se desmayaría, y después de eso seguramente vendría algo peor.

Entonces pensó en el arma que había tomado ¿Estaría bien si…?

Pero los pasos de un tercero interrumpieron a ambos. Gilbert dejó de apretar su garganta al instante, ocasionando que el Vargas volviera a recibir aire tan repentinamente que le provocaba tos. El Beilschmidt lo cayó poniéndole una mano en la boca y lo tomó de las ropas para esconderse ambos detrás de una estantería. Berwald había vuelto.

El rubio no daba señales de alarma, ni por la pequeña falta de víveres ni por la de la pistola. No se había percatado de nada, probablemente ni siquiera usara el arma. Fue a tomar un par de bolsas, era hora de preparar la comida.

A Lovino le picaba la garganta, pero sabía que sí tosía sería lo último que hiciera. Lo más prudente era salir de inmediato de allí, y Gilbert pensaba lo mismo. Apartó la mano de la boca del menor y le hizo señas con las manos para seguir un plan; Berwald, caminar, olla, ellos, puerta. Era fácil de comprender y el italiano asintió, casi olvidándose que el peliplata estuvo a punto de sofocarlo segundos atrás.

No pasó mucho rato cuando la predicción de Gilbert se cumplió y el sueco caminó hacía la olla. Ambos salieron efímeros por la puerta, cargados de sus pequeños robos. Ya afuera el mayor suspiró aliviado.

–**Estuvo cerca ¿Eh? –**Codeó al castaño como si fueran amigos de la infancia y este le devolvió una mirada cautelosa ¿Había olvidado lo del pollo? Gilbert pareció leer sus pensamientos**– Ah, lo de hace rato fue tu culpa, por cierto. No deberías provocarme.**

–**¿Qué! –**Se sorprendió el italiano. Si eso era una disculpa era la peor que había escuchado**– ¡Tuviste una reacción exagerada! –**Murmuraban mientras se dirigían a un pasillo más apartado de la cocina**– ¡Casi me matas!**

–**Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el sueco –**Bufó**– Así que agradece, Vargas.**

–**No lo haré, maldición, estás loco– **Era momento de avanzar y perder al prusiano.

–**No estoy loco, sé la diferencia entre bien y mal –**Gruñó y le siguió por detrás**– Pero soy un hombre de acciones espontaneas, **_**scheissse, **_**así que ni se te ocurra hacerme enojar de nuevo, ya has visto como reacciono.**

–**Déjame en paz –**Avanzó un poco más, no quería que el otro le alcanzara. El exceso de emociones de hace un momento estaba cobrando cuentas y Lovino sentía ganas de llorar ¡Ese tipo era un idiota! ¡Un bruto y un animal!

–**¿Me darás del muffin que llevas allí? –**Cambió el tema y Lovino por supuesto que tenía una respuesta para eso; una linda exposición de su dedo corazón. Gilbert pareció ofendido**– ¿Cuál es tú problema? A**_**rsch **_**¡Me insultas cada que puedes!**

–**¿No debería? –**Indagó Lovino, aún andando.

–**¡No! ¡Soy asombroso! –**Gilbert se detuvo**– ¡Y recuerda que te estoy haciendo el favor! –**Lovino se detuvo y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, entonces se volvió.

–**¡Bien! ¡Eres libre, bastardo! ¡No te necesito! –**Gilbert abrió los ojos un poco más, incrédulo al ver como el menor comenzaba a andar de nuevo. Entonces rió.

–**¿No me necesitas? ¡Há! Eres un cordero entre lobos, Lovino. Sin mí no durarás ni dos días… –**Perdió la sonrisa**–… además, si me "liberas" automáticamente me vuelvo enemigo tuyo de nuevo.**

–**Nunca dejaste de serlo –**Comentó el ojiverde con un tono entre decepcionado y enojado. Gilbert apretó los puños.

–**Cree lo que quieras –**Escupió**– Tal vez no soy lo que consideras la mejor opción cono amigo… –**Se arrepintió de usar esa palabra, pero continuó**– Sin embargo fui el único que aceptó estar contigo y protegerte. Seguramente porque eres tan odioso… –**Aquello último fue un susurro, pero el Vargas logró escucharlo, siendo más herido.

–**¡Fuiste el único porque solo a ti te pregunté, idiota! –**Su voz sonó algo más quebrada. Aceleró el paso, quería largarse de ese interminable pasillo ya.

–**Los demás no te hubieran escuchado de todos modos –**El albino se mostró testarudo, sin siquiera estar muy seguro de su afirmación.

Gilbert agachó la mirada en un repentino gesto de tristeza que el italiano no vio. Tampoco contestó nada más, solo siguió caminando a ver si alcanzaba a su grupo de vuelta. El prusiano se quedó observando por donde se había ido el menor. Le había dejado un mal sabor de boca ¿Había sido muy duro nuevamente? Tal vez Belle tuviera razón pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba acostumbrado a la gente como él, a gente como los otros reos. No como Lovino. Simplemente no sabía cómo tratarlo… y eso empezaba a atormentarlo. Realmente lo había visualizado como un amigo, a pesar de todo.

* * *

Cuando Lovino encontró su grupo se adhirió a él con disimulo, manteniéndose cerca de un guardia, F. Jones en este caso, pero lo suficientemente apartado para que no se diera cuenta del cambio. Automáticamente sus compañeros quisieron echarlo de cabeza con comentarios en voz alta y pidiéndole al guardia que hiciera obedecer la ley.

Alfred estuvo dispuesto a seguir los consejos de sus prisioneros, pero en cuanto miró que se referían a Lovino pareció algo decepcionado ¡Los reos le estaban tomando el pelo de nuevo! Aquel pobre muchacho no era el tipo de persona que desobedecía órdenes. Bueno, estaba en la cárcel pero… ¡No parecía tan malo! Así que solo siguió andando, pero sí algo podía hacer era soltar un sermón.

–**Por si algún día piensan echarse la pinta de alguna actividad, que tengan en cuenta que el héroe nunca duerme. Tengo los ojos sobre ustedes en todo momento. Pero si se les ocurriera un malvado plan, entonces yo, por el bien de la humanidad, me vería obligado a tomar medidas, tales como… –**Era una verborrea formidable, pero Lovino no iba a escucharla.

Su ánimo había caído drásticamente junto con su orgullo. Había perdido las ganas de hacer cosas, de hacer todo. Quería dormirse. Dormir por mucho, mucho rato, allí no había problemas, allí nadie lo juzgaba. Despertar para acomodarse en el lado frío de la almohada y volver a caer en coma.

Ahogó un suspiro de frustración. Todo era culpa de ese jodido albino brabucón. Él y su falta de tacto, su maldito ego inflado que le vedaba los ojos de quienes lo rodeaban. Se llevó una mano al cuello, le dolía, ese estúpido insensible lo había lastimado y no se había dignado a disculparse. No, en vez de eso lo había seguido hiriendo con palabras y haciéndose el tonto ¡Cielo santo! ¡Si solo había sido una fajita de pollo!

Ya, está bien. Puede que se la hubiera buscando. Debió haber pensado que el puto de Gilbert tenía problemas mentales y que a la primera reaccionaba a golpes.

–**Tsk…**

Tal vez… tal vez en realidad todo era su culpa y se lo merecía. Es decir; mató a un hombre inocente, es una decepción para su familia y le cuesta ser "amigable". Joder, si así es él ¿Por qué todo el mundo se esfuerza tanto en cambiarlo? ¿Por qué no tratan de entenderlo un poco?

Aunque la verdad… a veces ni él mismo se entendía. Quisiera ser diferente, ser más como Feliciano. Él siempre le sonríe a la vida y por eso ella le sonríe a él. Además que todo le sale bien, pintar, componer, cocinar… No por nada es el preferido del abuelo. Bueno, el preferido de todos.

–**Con un Vargas bastaba… –**Murmuró tristemente el castaño cuando llegó a su celda y quedó solo. Fue a sentarse en su cama como en cámara lenta, mirando a la nada**– ¡Ni siquiera han venido a visitarme, maldición! –**No pudo contener más las lágrimas y se echó en la cama.

Se sentía solo, rodeado de gente que no lo quería. Solo, con sus seres queridos distantes y desinteresados en él. Apretó su cara contra la almohada, tratando de ahogarse en sus penas.

Entonces recordó la mantequilla y el muffin, sintiéndose algo tonto porque ahora estarían aplastados. Se enderezó y los dejó por allí en la cama. Al sentir el metal de la pistola abrió ligeramente los ojos, la había olvidado. La sacó y que quedó observándola, el recuerdo del disparo al austriaco llenó su mente.

–**¿Por qué mierda tomé esto? –**Más lágrimas brotaron y la escondió debajo de la almohada, tallándose los ojos. Entonces notó algo más en su celda, el brillo de un cristal. El de una botella. Una botella de ron.

La reconoció del pequeño robo de Gilbert Beilschmidt en aquella mañana. Miró alrededor en caso de que el prusiano estuviera por allí y no lo hubiera notado. Nada, vacío.

Sorbió un poco con la nariz y se puso de pie algo dudoso. Al parecer el teutón no mentía en eso de que podía entrar y salir a su antojo. Se preguntó que había ido a hacer a su celda aparte de olvidar su botella. Su boca hizo un puchero inconsciente, seguro alguna maldad o una venganza.

Estando más cerca notó que la botella estaba abierta, y tenía algo así como un par de tragos menos. Arrugó la nariz, la situación comenzaba a incomodarle por alguna razón. Empezaba a sospechar que Gilbert no había simplemente olvidado la botella. Pensaba que la había dejado allí casi nueva a propósito. Pero ¿Por qué?

Justo cuando se agachaba a tomarla para analizarla más de cerca, una nueva idea llegó a su cabeza. Era obvio que Gilbert quería que Lovino bebiera de ella. Tal vez le había echado algo, algo tan benigno como un escupitajo o quizás algo más preocupante.

–**Idiota cerebro de pollo… –**Murmuró asqueado y estuvo dispuesto a hacer como si la botella no existiera. Pero cuando se dio media vuelta los pensamientos deprimentes de hace unos minutos lo asaltaron.

Agachó la mirada y apretó los puños. Filosofando su vida y poniéndose las peores calificaciones. El mundo lo veía de mala manera, pero porque se lo había ganado a pulso. Nuevas lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas. No se quería, no podía quererse ni aparentarlo un poco, ya no más.

Ya sin secarse las lágrimas volvió a mirar aquella botella. Sea lo que sea que Gilbert le haya echado a esa bebida había dejado de importarle. Quería tomar lo que se merecía y al mismo tiempo embriagarse. Olvidarse de todo y de todos, sobre todo de él. Perderse en una oscuridad más alentadora que la vida.

Tomó la botella y le pegó un buen trago. El alcohol ardió en su garganta afectada por el llanto. Se sintió bien. Y si Gilbert le echó algo no había perjudicado el sabor. El cuál, a pesar de ser una marca barata y de dudosa procedencia, a Lovino le supo a gloria. Dio otro gran trago, tal vez así se sentiría mejor.

Fue a sentarse nuevamente en la cama, bebiendo despreocupadamente y de manera rápida. Y a pesar de que su actitud lucía más animada las penas no se iban. De hecho llegaban más y más, maldita droga depresiva. Ahora no podía evitar buscar recuerdos dolorosos.

Contradiciendo sus ganas de limpiar con lágrimas sus desgracias, quiso distraerse con algo más. Miró las barras de mantequilla y la puerta; era momento de hacer algo útil. Dio otro buen trago, dejando la botella ya casi a la mitad y se puso en pie. El suelo se movió, había bebido mucho y muy rápido, pero no importaba.

Cogió una barra de mantequilla y fue torpemente a la puerta. Entonces empezó a untarla entre esta y el marco. Era un trabajo complicado, pero se mantuvo lo más concentrado que podía. Pronto extrañó la botella y fue a por ella de nuevo. Bebió mientras trabajaba.

Después de unos minutos le pareció que la puerta ya tenía suficiente grasa y lanzó el resto de la barra hacia su cama. Un trago más y una mirada fulminante a la chapa. Hora del experimento.

Dejó la botella en el suelo y tambaleándose fue a intentar abrirla. La puerta se aflojó más, pero no cedió lo suficiente como para abrirse. Lovino gruñó.

–**¡Vamos! ¡Tengo que hacer algo bien en la vida! –**Decidió pasar a usar la fuerza y después de un trago más empezaron los empujones. Hizo ruido, pero no parecía haber señal de los guardias por ningún lado.

Al comprobar que los golpes hacían que la integridad de la puerta dudase, Lovino sonrió. Se alejó unos pasos, tomó vuelo y fue a darle un nuevo golpe con el hombro y la cadera derecha.

La puerta se abrió y el italiano cayó de bruces. Quedando aturdido en el suelo. Había sentido ganas de vomitar y por un momento se preguntó qué hacía allí. Al recordarlo se puso en pie con mucho trabajo, sosteniéndose de una pared.

–**¿Lo logré? –**Preguntó a la soledad y miró a sus espaldas su celda abierta**– ¡Lo logré! –**Estaba seguro que ese no era el método sigiloso de Gilbert, pero algo era algo.

Entró de nuevo a la celda pero sin cerrar la puerta. Tomó la botella y miró hacia afuera, como si fuera un portal a otro mundo… ¿Ahora qué? Bebió. No supo la respuesta ¿De qué le servía salir de su celda? Afuera había un montón de gente dispuesta a hacerle las peores cosas que jamás podría imaginar. Ya no creía poder ver a Gilbert para decirle su frase de triunfo. De hecho no quería verlo. Además su método para abrir la puerta, aunque efectivo, había sido un asco.

Sí, allí estaba la depresión de nuevo. Se sintió atrapado por su propia celda mental. Acorralado por sus demonios. Sonrió con tristeza, no iban a dejarlo tranquilo nunca más. A partir de ahora todo sería peor, estaba seguro. Ya no había quién lo defendiera. No había quién viera por él ni nada de ayuda. Estaba solo, él contra la vida.

–**Pero soy un inútil –**Murmuró aún con esa sonrisa rendida en los labios. Sus ojos quisieron llorar de nuevo. Estaba perdido, mirase donde mirase.

Solo tenía dos opciones: Sufrir o escapar.

Dirigió sus orbes a la almohada, más bien, al objeto debajo de ella. La pistola. Su llave de salida.

Más gotas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos. Caminó hacia su cama y por un momento deseó que alguien lo detuviera. Aunque sabía que no había nadie y que esa era su única salida. Tomó el arma y sollozó, no quería, pero debía. O quizá no debía, pero todos querían. Ya nunca lo sabría.

Tomó la pistola, le pareció más pesada de lo normal. Echó un vistazo alrededor y recordó que había dejado la puerta abierta. Inconscientemente caminó hacia ella, ambas manos armadas, una con un pequeño cañón y la otra con ron.

Salió, tal vez porque asó podía encontrar a alguien que lo detuviera o tal vez porque así podía encontrar un lugar solitario en el que nadie interviniera. Llorando en silencio siguió andando. Los pasillos estaban solitarios y no se molestó en mirar las celdas de los otros reos que le dirigían palabras pesadas y rudas que solo lo sumieron más. Siguió caminando. La prisión estaba oscura a pesar de que fuera la tarde y no la noche. Probablemente se debiera a que el cielo estaba sumamente nublado. Vaya detalle más absurdo, al menos algo en su vida parecería poesía.

Deseó tener una pluma y papel para dejar unas últimas palabras a su hermano, pero no había. Solo podía esperar a que él comprendiese su decisión.

–_**Ciao**_**… –**Murmuró con amargura. Hola al destino y adiós al sueño.

* * *

–**Yao ¿Alguna vez has tenido amigos? –**Gilbert miraba el techo de su celda, pensativo.

–**Haiyaa ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, aru? Por supuesto que he tenido muchos amigos, aru.**

–**Bueno, imagina que has tenido amigos –**Quejidos de chino en el fondo**– ¿Cómo sabes que son tus amigos? –**Aquello provocó un bufido en la cama de abajo.

–**Porque con ellos te sientes bien aru, te levantan el ánimo y te hacen aprender más sobre ti mismo aru, además de hacer cosas divertidas aru.**

El albino frunció el entrecejo. Podía jurar que él lo pasaba bien con Lovino y todo eso que dijo Yao. Pero ahora dudaba de que Lovino sintiera lo mismo, y eso lo tenía angustiado.

–**¿Cuándo te quedaste sin amigos qué hiciste?**

–**¡Basta de burlas! ¡Tengo amigos aru!**

Gilbert rió sin ganas. Decidió dejar la conversación allí o el otro podría notar las dudas que estaban en su cabeza.

No se sentía muy bien después de lo que ocurrió en la mañana. Se maldecía por ser agresivo y por ser orgulloso. Pero más que estar enojado o triste estaba preocupado. No había visto muy bien a Lovino, eso y los comentarios de su psiquiatra sobre que se estaba excediendo con él. Se mordió los labios ¿Habría entendido el Vargas su regalo de disculpas? Obsequiar su única botella de alcohol no era algo fácil para él (No por nada le había pegado un buen trago de despedida). Aunque no estaba seguro de que el italiano lograra interpretar su mensaje.

Estaba incómodo allí sin hacer nada. Presentía que debía haberse quedado con él y charlar las cosas con calma. Pero… seamos sinceros, él, Gilbert Beilschmidt no era una persona muy tranquila y paciente, por eso lo había dejado ir con insultos y palabras dolidas.

Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba silenciosamente ¿Cómo estaría? No aguantaba la duda. No podía pensar en nada más. A lo mejor lo más conveniente era ir y disculparse de frente, aunque costara. Quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

–**Yao.**

–**¿Ahora qué aru?**

–**Saldré, puede que tarde un poco –**Saltó de la litera**– ¿Me cubres si pasa algo?**

–**No, aru.**

–**Eres un ángel con ojos de dormido –**Yao resopló y se dio la vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda. Gilbert sonrió y fue donde la puerta.

Echó una mirada alrededor y no vio a los guardias ¿Dónde estarían? Se encogió de hombros, se sacó la cruz de hierro del cuello y la uso a modo de llave maestra para desatorar el seguro de la puerta con cuidado.

–**Ojalá te atrapen, aru –**Fue la despedida del asiático mientras que la del prusiano fue una mala seña.

Caminó rápido, mostrando su experiencia en salir a escondidas. La celda del italiano no estaba muy lejos. De pronto se sintió algo nervioso; hace años, literalmente, que no pedía disculpas a nadie. De hecho hace mucho que no se preocupaba por nadie aparte de sí mismo. Por un momento dudó en como se hacía, y en cómo sería recibido.

Pero se obligó a seguir caminando. Un _awesome _no tenía por qué dudar de sus habilidades ¡Era genial y todo siempre salía de acuerdo al plan!

Sin embargo, cuando miró la puerta de la celda de Lovino abierta ya no estuvo tan seguro.

* * *

*Notitas* Les prometo un buen capitulo ya no tan deprimente para la siguiente~ asdad ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos guardias, eh? BD (¿) ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, confesiones, spam, ayuda psicológica y psiquiátrica… ya saben 8D ¡REVIEW!


	7. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06**

* * *

No.

No, no, no, no, no.  
Aquella puerta forzada y abierta solo le traía malos presentimientos. En su cabeza corría algo similar a una película de VHS grabada sobre otra. Escenas distantes: el trato, Lovino asustado, él siendo un idiota, Belle regañándolo, Lovino defendiéndose, él siendo más idiota aún… Demonios.

Gilbert apresuró el paso, de hecho estaba corriendo por los pasillos de aquella prisión. Comenzaba a sentirse desesperado por no encontrarlo, por haberle perdido las invisibles huellas.

–**¡Lovino! –**Gritó con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, sin importarle quien pudiera oírle. Se detuvo para comprobar si había respuesta alguna. Nada.

Apretó los puños, sintió ganas de golpear algo. Pero mierda que esa misma actitud agresiva era la causa de todo este embrollo, así que trató de contenerse. Estaba por gritar de nuevo cuando logró ver algo en una bifurcación del pasillo.

El destello de los cristales de una botella rota.

Abrió aún más los ojos y se echó a correr en esa dirección. Esa era su botella, la que había usado como disculpas mudas. Y aunque lo guió un poco a la localización del italiano, también lo llenó de más preguntas ¿Y si se dieron cuenta de la botella robada y lo sacaron de allí para castigarlo? ¿Y si no fueron los policías y fueron otros reos envidiándolo?

No podía ayudarse en dejar de sentirse culpable. No hasta que lo encontrara.

Sus pasos resonaron por el desolado pasillo. Era un lugar algo empolvado de la prisión puesto que conservaba viejas celdas pequeñas, vacías e inútiles. Los años habían oxidado todas sus defensas y ahora eran un espacio inutilizable. El gobierno había prometido fondos para arreglarlas, pero aún no se veía nada de esa promesa.

El corazón de Gilbert palpitó lleno de emociones. Juraría que había escuchado algo en una de las viejas celdas. Se detuvo, tratando de controlar su respiración que se había tornado ruidosa. Escuchó, se trataba de sollozos, bastante silenciosos.

Se acercó al lugar donde salía el sonido. No tenía puerta y estaba bastante oscuro gracias a la carencia de ventanas (Las más próximas debían estar como a 6 metros). Pero sí pudo distinguir algo… una figura humana arrodillada en el suelo. Pero no solo eso, la figura sostenía un arma.

Ahora sí, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Lovino con una pistola apoyada en su sien derecha. Sus músculos no lo pensaron más y se lanzó contra él.

**–¿Qué **_**scheisses**_** crees que estás haciendo! –**Por poco y lo tumba al suelo, sujetando su mano armada tratando de apartarlo de la pistola y su otra mano se ciñó a su espalda a modo de abrazo protector**– ¡Maldita sea, Lovino!**

El aludido le devolvía una mirada sorprendida. Obviamente no contaba con la presencia de nadie más. Su rostro se encontraba enrojecido por las lágrimas que aún mojaban sus mejillas y hacían brillar sus ojos en aquella penumbra. Gilbert no encontraba palabras para describir como se sentía, pero probablemente el sentimiento que más dominaba era el miedo. Miedo de lo que pudo haber encontrado si llegaba un minuto después. Miedo de haber causado esto.

–**¿De dónde sacaste esta cosa? –**Exigió saber justo cuando logró sacársela de entre los dedos, y sin pensarlo dos veces la arrojó fuera de la celda**– Joder ¡Háblame! –**Sus manos fueron al rostro de Lovino, obligándolo a mantener contacto visual. Su cuerpo temblaba, el del menor también.

Tras un breve silencio el albino estuvo por abrir la boca de nuevo, desesperado. Pero Lovino lo calló al volver a romper en llanto, tratando de apartarlo y ocultar el rostro.

–**¿Q-Qué te importa, maldición! ¡Déjame en paz! –**Logró deshacerse de las manos de Gilbert, pero ese pequeño logro no duro bastante, pues el prusiano volvió a abrazarlo, apegándolo a su pecho.

–**¡No lo haré, con un demonio! –**Lo apretó ligeramente más**– ¿De verdad crees que eso es lo que debes hacer? ¿Eso crees! –**El italiano dejo de luchar, estaba claro quién tenía más fuerzas.

–**¡Sí! ¡Es lo mejor, idiota! –**Sus manos apretaron la ropa de Gilbert sobre su pecho, ocultando el rostro en el mismo**– N-No me pidas que te lo explique, maldita sea… es obvio…**

–Pues si lo es para ti no lo es para mí –

Seguía apretándolo en sus brazos, no quería que se fuera de allí**– Además es mi deber protegerte, aunque sea de ti mismo, joder…**

Aquel comentario hizo sentir extraño al ojiverde. Sin embargo no dejó que eso le hiciera perder su debate**– No digas estupideces, te dije que eras libre **_**stronzo **_**–**Volvió a intentar empujarlo fallidamente.

–**¿Y cuándo dije yo que aceptaba? –**Bufó Gilbert y Lovino alzó el rostro para mirarlo ¿Estaba sucediendo realmente todo esto? El peliplata lo miro aún con la preocupación plasmada en sus ojos e intento secar las lágrimas de las mejillas del menor con su mano. Algo se movió con intensidad en el interior del italiano, y las palabras se perdieron en su garganta, haciendo hablar de nuevo a Gilbert**– E-Escucha Vargas… todo esto es mi culpa, no sé qué me pasa, no debí ser así contigo, yo…**

–**No te disculpes, bastardo –**Le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, con sus ojos empañados de nuevo**– T-Tienes tus tontos motivos para comportarte como un idiota –**Volvió a ocultar el rostro en su pecho ¿Ahora por qué lo defendía?** – A-Además fue mi culpa que te enojaras conmigo y… ¡Y es cierto, maldición! ¡No puedo cumplir mi propio trato, mierda!**

–**Cállate –**Gruñó Gilbert apoyando su mejilla en la sien del castaño**– Igual no me comporté muy asombroso y abusé un poco del acuerdo ¡Y no lo niegues, **_**scheisse**_**! Que si no no estarías así ahora…**

–**Y-Yo no sirvo aquí, imbécil –**Gimoteó**– Además mi familia se ha olvidado de mí también, y no consigo llevarme bien con nadie por m-mi estúpida personalidad, e-es imposible que alguien como yo consiga hacer que los demás quieran estar conmigo.**

–**Yo quiero estar contigo –**Murmuró Gilbert sin pensarlo y Lovino volvió a sentir esa cálida sensación en su pecho, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente entre los brazos del mayor**– No sé cómo funcionen los demás y lo que piensen al respecto pero… –**El Beilschmidt se separó ligeramente para mirarlo a la cara**– …pero a mí me agradas, lo paso muy bien contigo –**Le sonrió con algo de torpeza y acarició nuevamente su mejilla**– Y no lo digo para que sigas con tu parte del trato y cumplas mis caprichos –**Ríe un poco**– …Es por esa actitud tuya, tan única… y venga, lo admito… adorable.**

Lovino no supo cómo responder a aquello, solo se abrazó con más fuerza del mayor mientras las lágrimas corrían interminables y tanto su corazón como su cerebro no entendían que pasaba. Solo sabía que se sentía bien, y que sin saberlo, era justo lo que necesitaba. Gilbert lo abrazó nuevamente, acariciando sus cabellos y su espalda. Sus emociones también estaban alborotadas. Aquel italiano había despertado en él ese instinto protector que creía extinto, esa preocupación por alguien más aparte de él, esas ganas de ser la causa de una sonrisa después de un muro de lágrimas.

–**Quiero estar bien contigo, Lovino… –**Susurró**– …No solo cuidarte por obligación, quiero que te sientas bien conmigo así como yo contigo –**Cerró los ojos, apretándolos un poco**– No vuelvas a intentar hacer algo como esto, por favor… nunca más –**Lovino iba a asentir pero un espontaneo beso en el lugar que antes iba a recibir una bala lo dejo nuevamente sin palabras. Más aún después de lo siguiente que escuchó**– Te quiero, tonto… perdona que no lo haya parecido.**

–**G-Gilbert… –**Murmuró el más bajo y buscó sus ojos**– ¿De verdad…? –**El peliplata le sonrío de esa manera fanfarrona y por primera vez Lovino no encontró esa sonrisa odiosa, casi podía decir que era bella.

–**Los asombrosos no mentimos –**Rió un poco. Tenerlo en sus brazos comenzaba a gustarle más de lo que él podría calificar como normal, aunque aquél "te quiero" había sido de amistad algo dentro de él estaba confundido**– Y como disculpa de todo lo que te he hecho pasar… ahora no seré tan malo contigo, y lo que resta de hoy te consentiré un poco kesesese pero solo lo que resta de hoy ¿Eh? –**Le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona y el sureño ya sentía su rostro sonrojándose sin razón aparente.

–**No seas idiota, eso no es necesario maldita sea… –**A pesar de sus palabras una ligera sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, de pronto estaba feliz y ciertamente algo que le caería de maravilla serían unos cuantos apapachos.

–**No estaba preguntándotelo kesesese –**Alcanzar a percibir aquella sonrisa hizo que un montón de preocupaciones desaparecieran como por obra de magia. Sus brazos se ciñeron más sobre el cuerpo del italiano y sin más se puso en pie, cargándolo en sus brazos en el conocido estilo "a lo princesa".

–**¡O-Oye! –**Lovino pareció alterado y pataleó**– ¡Bájame ahora! ¡Esto sí que no es necesario!**

–**Te diré por qué es necesario –**Gilbert empezó a andar sin bajarlo**– Uno: dije que te consentiría, dos: estas ebrio **_**verdammt**_** hasta acá huele y tres: ¡Porque yo quiero! Kesesesese~**

El italiano gruñó y golpeo su pecho de manera no muy brusca, resignándose a ser cargado… además aquello no se sentía tan mal. Sin embargo, el albino se detuvo cuando llegaron donde había lanzado la pistola. El menor la miro y una sensación desagradable le recorrió el cuerpo… si Gilbert no hubiera estado allí habría cometido una tremenda tontería. Se removió un poco, prefiriendo mirar hacia el pecho del mayor que a ese terrible aparato.

Gilbert, sin pronunciar palabra, se agachó y sostuvo el peso de Lovino entre su pierna y un brazo mientras alcanzaba el pequeño cañón con la mano metida en la manga. La limpió en sus ropas de cualquier posible huella y le vació las balas, volviendo a enderezarse y a sostener al Vargas con ambos brazos.

–**Aún no me has dicho de dónde sacaste esto –**Su tono de voz fue algo serio por lo que el ojiverde lo miró.

–**E-Estaba en la cocina, creo que es de Berwald… –**Un asentimiento fue la respuesta del prusiano, quién siguió caminando.

Se detuvo una vez más cuando encontró una rejilla en la pared, de esas donde se mete la ropa sucia y cae por una especie de canal de ventilación hacia una pila de iguales en la lavandería. Allí arrojó la pistola sin las balas. Caminó un poco más y dejó las municiones en un bote de basura. Por fin estaban libres de ese riesgo.

–**Gracias… –**Susurró Lovino, quién se sintió incómodo con todo ese silencio después de aquel acercamiento entre ambos. Gilbert lo miró y sonrió.

–**No me agradezcas aún, hice lo que tenía que hacer –**El castaño le devolvió una levísima sonrisa y volvió a evadir sus orbes rojizas. Tras una breve caminata, llegaron a la celda de Lovino.

–**Ha llegado a su destino, Señor Vargas –**Alegó Gilbert fingiendo una voz más grave y recostándolo en la cama. Aquello volvió a hacer sonreír a Lovino, algo divertido mientras lo miraba. Su opinión sobre Gilbert se había suavizado drásticamente.

Fue entonces el albino a cerrar la destartalada puerta, tratando de dejarla como antes aunque ya no cerraba del todo bien. Se encogió de hombros y volvió donde el menor, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y mirándolo.

–**Bien, para consentirte te daré un masaje kesesese en los pies, para que veas que pago con creces –**Rió**– Espero que los tengas limpios, porque si no tú te encargarás de quitarme el hongo de las manos –**Comentó yendo a despojarlo de los zapatos.

Por alguna extraña razón Lovino se sintió algo tenso**– O-Oye idiota ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero un masaje en los pies? –**Dobló las piernas instintivamente, evitando la labor de Gilbert.

–**Espera a que lo sientas –**Murmuró el mayor sonriendo y tomó sus tobillos, recostando las piernas de Lovino en las suyas, de la rodilla para abajo**– Creo que necesitaré una máscara de gas –**Bromeó luego de quitarle los zapatos y recibió una patada en el estómago como respuesta, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle el aire sino empujarlo un poco**– Kesesese ¡Oye tranquilo viejo! **

Un ceño fruncido le devolvió la mirada y Gilbert siguió sonriendo, tomando eso como buena señal tratándose de Lovino. Sin más, colocó sus manos en el pie izquierdo del castaño, iniciando un masaje suave que iba desde la planta a los dedos. Un escalofrío recorrió al sureño, intentando apartar nuevamente el pie pero el Beilschmidt no se lo permitió, mirándolo reprobatoriamente aunque con una sonrisa divertida.

–**¿Estas tratando de insinuarme con tus convulsiones que no soy un buen masajista? –**Rió tomando el otro pie, aún sin dejar el primero del todo.

–**N-No es eso… –**Gilbert percibió una sonrisa y predijo la respuesta antes de escucharla**– ¡Me haces cosquillas, maldición!**

–**Kesesesese Así que cosquillas ¿Eh~? Creo que eso te vendría mejor que un masaje… –**Al escucharlo Lovino negó con la cabeza y trató de apartarse, pero Gilbert fue más rápido y sujeto su tobillo con la zurda, iniciando a mover los dedos de la diestra sobre la planta del pie ajeno, provocando más cosquillas.

–**¡N-No! ¡Hahahaha!**_** ¡M-Maldizione!**_** ¡Para! ¡Hahahaahahrghhh! –**El menor se retorcía, partiéndose involuntariamente de la risa, la cual se le contagió al albino.

–**Nyonyonyo~ Kesesese ¿Qué dices? No te entiendoo~ ¡tal vez si te rieras menos! ¡Hahahaha! –**Haciendo gala de tres risas distintas, el prusiano siguió con su labor en ambos pies del italiano, el cuál no conseguía zafarse de él.

–_**¡Vaffanculo!**_** ¡Suéltame mierda! –**Reía intentando golpearlo o patearlo**– ¡Ahahahahaha! ¡T-Te arrepentirás, bastardo!  
**  
Gilbert lo miraba divertido, ese comportamiento en el Vargas, aunque obligado, era nuevo. Y debía admitir que también era hipnotizante hasta cierto punto. Justo en medio de aquel trance se detuvo, pero no dejó de mirarlo. Lovino seguía riendo mientras intentaba recuperarse y buscar aire.

–**Imbécil… –**Lovino le devolvió la mirada, acusándolo con una amplia sonrisa mientras escondía los pies de nuevo.

–**Creo que esta vez tienes razón… –**Respondió Gilbert con un tono bajo que hizo dudar un poco a Lovino de lo que pasaba. Entonces el mayor se echó a su lado, mirando la espalda del colchón de la litera sobre ellos**– No debí haber hecho eso… –**Así pues los ojos verdes del muchacho mostraban autentica duda y un poco de preocupación. El Beilschmidt lo miró con una sonrisa y el castaño supo que difícilmente olvidaría aquellas palabras**– …Ahora voy a querer mirar esa sonrisa tuya siempre…**

De nuevo un rubor empezó a apoderarse del rostro del italiano ¿Qué era todo eso que estaba creciendo en su pecho? A pesar de cuestionarse, Lovino no era tonto, sabía lo que era. Ya la había sentido antes, por supuesto, atracción. Pero nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a sentirse así de agitado por el maldito cerebro de pollo. Joder, y en tan poco tiempo… ¡Es culpa del ojirojo! L-La verdad es bastante atractivo y luego diciéndole semejantes cosas… ¡Argh! ¡Nada! Seguro está sintiendo todo eso por culpa del alcohol que aún viaja por su cuerpo, es lo más probable.

La evasión del contacto visual y el creciente sonrojo en la faz del moreno no pasaron desapercibidos por Gilbert, quién se sorprendió poco a poco, comprendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y como si su piel fuera un espejo empezó a colorarse también. Debía detener esto ahora, por numerosas razones.

–**Huh… bien… –**Se levantó, sentándose nuevamente en la orilla**– A mi parecer soy tan asombroso que ya estás mejor –**No lo miraba**– Y debes estar cansado, tanta 'awesomidad' mía en tan poco tiempo es toda una proeza, así que… –**Lo miróy palmeó su pierna por la rodilla**– Te dejo descansar –**Dicho eso se puso en pie.

–**¡No! –**Replicó al instante y se medio sentó en la cama. Gilbert lo miró con curiosidad y cierta sorpresa. Lovino se recordó pensar antes de actuar**– N-No te vayas aún idiota –**Volvía a evadir esos ojos carmín tan insistentes**– N-No quiero quedarme solo, maldita sea –**De pronto el escape de Gilbert se dificultó un 80%.

–**Lovi… –**Se rascó una mejilla, no sabía cómo explicarle sus inquietudes**– Oe… no estás solo**_**, ja? **_**Solo duerme un rato y nos veremos más tarde a la hora de comer –**Le sonrío, aunque no creía haberlo convencido con el repertorio.

–**S-Siquiera quédate hasta que me duerma, estúpido –**Hizo un puchero e inconscientemente sumó un 20% a la frustración del escape prusiano, quién suspiró tan rendido como enternecido.

–**Okay, me quedo hasta que ronques como un sapo –**Se acercó de nuevo y Lovino volvió a recostarse, mirándolo con ceño aunque con rastros de alegría por su victoria. Sin embargo cuando Gilbert comenzó a subir a la cama superior estos desaparecieron.

–**¿P-Por qué subes, **_**merda**_**? –**Se quejó sin saber muy bien el por qué.

–**¿Pues para qué más? –**Gilbert se sintió atrapado**– Seguro que pateas dormido o algo así.**

–**Se supone que te quedarás hasta que duerma, no cuando ya esté dormido –**Gruñó**– A-Además si estás allá no sabrás cuando me duerma.**

–**Lo sabré por tus ronquidos –**Inquirió, aunque ya bajaba de la litera para fulminarlo un poco con la mirada. Estaba claro que Lovino quería que durmiera con él, aunque no estaba muy seguro del por qué**– De acuerdo, lo haré –**Calló al menor justo cuando abría la boca**– Pero si me babeas pensando que soy tu almohada me vengaré ¿Huh?**

El del rulo asintió y se movió para hacerle un espacio. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos habían comenzado a temblar ¿En verdad todas estas mariposas eran culpa del alcohol? Gilbert se recostó a su lado y aquel diminuto roce entre sus ropas le quemó la piel, pero no dolorosamente sino todo lo contrario. Quería más contacto suyo, maldición. Ya no le importó si estaba pensando o no por medio de todo ese ron, quería sentirlo más cerca, aunque fuera solo por ese momento. Tal vez el hecho de que Gilbert considerara que estaba algo ebrio podría favorecerlo y quitarse de culpas mañana.

–**Gil… –**Murmuró, a pesar de su plan seguía sintiéndose nervioso**– …l-la … la marca de mi cuello… y-ya casi no se ve…**

Esa simple frase bastó para que los ojos de Gilbert imitaran un par de rebanadas de huevo cocido y volviera a llenársele de color la cara ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Lovino quería un chupetón ahora? E-Esperen ¿Lovino quería un chupetón?

–**Kesesese o-oe … –**Trató de calmar su pulso**– Creo que esa botella tenía mucho alcohol… ¿Eh? –**Lo miró de reojo.

–… –Sí, ya estaba señalando a la bebida como la culpable**– N-No cambies el tema, bastardo… esto es por mi seguridad ¿Recuerdas? –**No quería ser muy insistente, pero demonios, más quería a esos labios sobre su cuello.

Gilbert volvió a mirar hacia arriba mientras tragaba saliva ¿Qué por qué ahora se complicaba tanto para darle un chupetón? Probablemente fuera porque antes apenas si le caía bien y no le importaba casi cualquier clase de consecuencias que pudiera tener. Ahora realmente lo quería, podría asegurar que ya eran amigos y además algo estaba creciendo dentro de él con cada momento que pasaba a su lado. Eso y que Lovino estaba ebrio y él era un caliente por naturaleza. No era que temiera probar ese cuello de nuevo, no. Temía que después se aferrase a él y comenzara a besarlo en lugares más innecesarios. De pronto le importaba lo que Lovino pensara de él, ebrio o sobrio. Suspiró.

–**Antes tienes que saber algo… –**Rodó los ojos, todo eso era hasta cierto punto bochornoso y obvio**– Supongo que ya lo dedujiste por cuenta propia, pero lo aclararé; soy bisexual y la verdad… –**Buscó las palabras más suaves para su situación**– … estoy algo alborotado… tú sabes –**Enrojeció, eligió las peores, eso sí que había sido vergonzoso.

–… –Lovino pareció pensar lo mismo pues una sonrisilla divertida quiso asomarse entre sus labios. Gilbert frunció el ceño, ofendido.

–**Piensa lo que quieras Vargas, te lo digo porque te estoy cuidando, de mí incluso –**Se levantó, sentándose por tercera vez en la cama**– Además estas ebrio, cuando se te pase "hablaremos" del chupetón.**

–**H-Hey espera –**El menor se sintió avergonzado por querer reírse de la sinceridad del peliplata**– S-Si lo que te preocupa es que… vayamos a hacer más… –**Ahora él enrojeció hasta las orejas y Gilbert lo miró, empeorándolo**– Q-Que tu seas un jodido animal n-no significa que yo lo sea ¡Maldición! –**Miró hacia la pared**– Por supuesto que v-voy a detenerte si intentas pasarte idiota ¡N-No soy nada fácil!**

Se hizo el silencio, los orbes escarlata del Beilschmidt mantenían una expresión neutra y no se apartaban de la nuca de Lovino, lo que lo ponía más nervioso. Una ligera sonrisa rompió esa neutralidad, eso había sido adorable.

–**¿Me detendrás? –**Volvió a recostarse a su lado, sonriéndole con cierta coquetería. Su enorme ego no le permitía creer que eso fuera posible.

–**S-Sí, ni que me gustara t-tenerte encima de mí, imbécil.**

Gilbert asintió, seguía sin creerle del todo, más que nada por el estado alcohólico del italiano. Pero no quería dar más vueltas, besar su cuello de nuevo era bastante tentador. Mucho más que la primera vez.

–**Bien, lo haré… –**Giró un poco en la cama, mirándolo de costado. La antigua marca ya casi invisible había quedado de su lado, por lo que tendría que atravesarse un poco para hacerla esta vez del otro lado, pues no quería perjudicar mucho la piel de Lovino por solo marcar en el mismo lugar.

De pronto el italiano era mudo y solo asintió con torpeza, cerrando fuerte los ojos y alzando un poco el cuello para darle espacio. Gilbert lo miró unos segundos, el menor era bastante atractivo, estaba seguro que pudiera haber sido un modelo exitoso. Sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en esa clase de cosas.

Finalmente se acercó un poco más, haciendo que su pecho se recostara de manera suave sobre el del castaño, pero no su estómago. Una mano se paseó por los cabellos del chico, sosteniendo su cabeza como para asegurarse que no le quitara el espacio repentinamente. Fue cerrando los ojos y sus labios se posaron en el fino cuello del menor, besándolo con suavidad para después lamerlo un poco e iniciar con el chupetón.

El cuerpo de Lovino se estremeció, pero no abrió los ojos. Todo se sentía mejor que la primera vez que lo hizo. De hecho, ahora disfrutaba de esos expertos labios, dientes y lengua. Le gustaba lo que sentía, maldición, y le gustaba bastante.

–**Hm~ … –**Suspiró un poco sin sentir del todo vergüenza por ello y se abrazó a la espalda del prusiano, apegándolo un poco más, de tal forma que ahora el cuerpo entero del albino comenzara a posicionarse sobre el suyo. Y no se arrepentía un lo más mínimo.

Gilbert parecía haberse perdido en el calor de la piel del ojiverde y su respiración algo jadeante. Su trabajo con el chupetón estaba por terminar, pero él no quería separarse. Para eso se abrazó también de la cintura del castaño, aprisionándolo un poco más con su cuerpo hacia el colchón.

Una de las manos temblorosas del Vargas se separó de la espalda del mayor, yendo a acariciar sus blancos cabellos, la otra continuó apretándolo contra sí. Sus piernas también se movieron un poco, rozando las contrarias hasta entrelazarse con estas. Jamás había sentido tanto placer por culpa de alguien.

Ese alguien se olvidó del chupetón y empezó a repartir suaves besos por el cuello del menor, quién se retorcía lentamente bajo su peso. Ambos se abrazaban, acariciaban y respiraban algo agitados. Gilbert empezaba a tener deseos libidinosos, pero esta vez los sentía diferentes, quería consentimiento y goce ajeno. Quería que ocurriera muchas veces.

Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron de pronto. _Merda, _se le pasó ¿En qué estaba pensando? Mordiéndose los labios empujó un poco al germano, separándolo solo del beso, más no sus cuerpos. Aunque la realidad era que deseaba no haberlo hecho, y eso era lo que más lo alteraba. Su rostro era un semáforo en alto y su corazón amenazaba con un paro cardíaco.

Cuando fue empujado, Gilbert salió del trance también y le miró algo sorprendido. No por el empujón, si no por haberse quedado en esos besos tanto tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos se apartara. Pronto su rostro también se volvió rojo.

Pensó en hacerle una broma por no haberlo separado antes, pero las palabras no salieron. Se miraron en un silencio incómodo de unos segundos y luego Gilbert volvió a acomodarse recostado a su lado.

–**Allí está tu nuevo escudo, cuídalo bien y trata de no quedarte dormido a la hora de comer –**Su voz sonó ligeramente más ronca y sus iris rojizos evitaron los oliva del menor.

–**S-Sí, demonios ¿Sabes qué? Ya te puedes regresar a tu celda –**Volvió a empujarlo para sacarlo de su cama, aún completamente rojo.

–**¿Eh? ¿No querías que me quedara hasta que durmieras? –**Se resistió un poco a caer al suelo.

–**Pues ya no quiero, te veré en la cafetería… idiota –**Lo empujó de nuevo. Quería que se fuera, pues si se quedaba allí no estaba muy seguro de que más podría pasar. Gilbert pareció comprender pues finalmente se puso en pie.

–**Bien bien, el asombroso se va, más te vale que solo duermas y no intentes hacer más tonterías –**Caminó hacia la puerta.

–**No lo haré –**Aseguró Lovino y Gilbert sonrió antes de darle la espalda **–Más te vale que no se lo cuentes a nadie, bastardo… –**Se quedó algo pensativo y luego agregó en un murmullo**– … gracias por salvarme…**

–**Soy tu guardián después de todo –**Gilbert rió conmovido y abrió la puerta de un empujón. Al salir pensó un poco y agregó **– De nada también por los **_**awesome**_** besos ¡No conocerás otros más asombrosos! –**Rió fuertemente y se fue corriendo tal chiquillo después de tocar el timbre de un extraño.

–**¡Cállate maldito idiota! –**Gritó el menor desde su celda, volviendo a sonrojarse y escondiéndose entre sus cobijas.

S-Solo se le había olvidado detener esos besos ¡Maldición!

* * *

*Notitas*Momento cursi prumanoso, hecho 8D Por cierto, si se preguntan por qué a veces escribo abriendo con un signo de interrogación y cerrando con uno de exclamación en vez de abrir y cerrar con ambos… es que no puedo; el Word no me deja escribir bien, vaya asdf espero que no les moleste en la lectura D:

Quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, confesiones, spam, ayuda psicológica y psiquiátrica… ya saben 8D ¡REVIEW!


End file.
